To cold for angel's to fly
by thealovesalife
Summary: AU- in der Castiel ein reicher Geschäftsmann ist und Dean ein Drogensüchtiger.
1. Chapter 1

Dean lief die Dunkeln Straße Entlang, spürte wie die Kälte ihm in die Knochen kroch. Es war ihm egal. Er brauchte was, was ihn wieder fliegen lies. Ihn vergessen ließ, das er Dean war, das er ein scheiß Bruder war, das er ein scheiß Freund war, das er scheiße war. Dass er nicht war, das ihn niemand vermissen würde wen er einfach sterben würde. Seine Hände versanken in seiner Hose, die Löcher in ihr schützten ihn nicht vor dem kalten Winter Abend. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, bis er eine Gruppe sah, die um einen Mann standen, und in der Nächsten Sekunde Wurde Der Hübsche Mann auf den Boden Geschlagen. Dean Presste sich gegen die Wand, wollte nicht damit zu tun habe. Er war viel zu schwach, um den Mann zu Helfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Er auf dem Boden lag, die gruppe von, 5 vielleicht 6 Leuten stand um ihn und traten auf ihn ein.

Castiel lag still da, Spürte die Tritte in seinen Bauch, gegen seine Rippen, sagte aber nicht, tat nichts. Es war ihm Egal. Als einer Der Männer ihn gegen die Wand Pinnten und Ihn anfingen auszuziehen, schaute Castiel ihm Direkt in die Augen. Der Mann atmete im Schock tief ein. Anscheinend hat ihn noch niemals jemand so gleichgültig angeschaut wieCastiel es gerade tat. Der Trenchcoat und seine Anzugsjacke, sowie seine Hose, wurden weitergereicht zu den Männern hinter Dem Mann der ihn Auszog. Als er da stand, sein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Krawatte mit Blut beschmutzt, in seiner Roten Boxershorts, kümmerte es ihn nicht als die Kälte sich seinen Beinen Hochkroch. Er starret weiterhin in die braunen Augen Seines Gegenüber, sah wie der Typ langsam Angst bekam. „ Leute, kommt wir gehen, der wird sowieso gleich sterben!" sagte er zu seiner Gruppe und einstimmendes Gemurmel kam von allen Seiten, bevor die Truppe ging. Castiel rutschte an der Wand hinab, legte seine Arme um seine Knie die Er so nah an sich zog das seine wahrscheinlich gebrochenen Rippen schmerzten. Ein Lachen kam von ihn, erfüllte die Dunkle kalte Nacht und lies ihn selbst kurz zusammen zuckte. Ein Hysterisches Lachen. Er Hatte Scheiß Angst gehabt, Angst dass sie ihn töten, Mit der Waffe auf ihn Zielten und abschossen. Er schloss seine Augen und atmet ein. Tief. Die Kalte Luft durchströmte mit Schmerz seinen Körper und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Alles Tat immer stärker weh.

Dean sah als die Gruppe wegging, dass Der Hübsche Mann auf dem Boden saß, nur mit Boxershorts und Hemd, Anscheinend hatten die Auch seine Schuhe Mitgenommen. Als er das Lachen Hörte, konnte er sich nicht davor halten zu ihm zu gehen. Vorsichtig kam er aus seinem Versteck und lief zu ihm. „ Hey! Alles wird gut!" versprach er sofort als er in die Hocke neben dem Mann ging. Blaue Augen schauten zu ihm auf, die Schönsten die Dean Jemals gesehen hatte. So tief, als ob sich Das Ganze Universum in ihnen Vorborgen hatten. „ Das…. Glaubst auch nur.. du .."Sagte Der Mann mit Tiefer, grollender Stimme, die Dean Sofort Gänsehaut auf seine Kalte Haut zauberte. „ Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Dean und Streckte sein Arm schon auf. Der Mann Drückte Sich die Wand Hoch, stand gegen Die Wand mit wackligen Beinen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „ Wer Bist du? Warum Hilfst du mir?" Der Mann sprach leise, Versuchte das Zittern Seines Körpers Nicht in seine Stimme kommen zu lassen.

„ Dean." Hörte Castiel den Mann antworten, seine Stimme war schön, Sanft. Seine Augen Grün wie die Regenwälder. „ Weil ich dir helfen will!" ‚ Dean' legte einen Arm um ihn und Zog ihn mit sich, Weg aus der Gasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Es war ein Krankenhaus ganz in der Nähe. Dean hatte kein Handy und kein Geld, Und Der Mann, der Schwitzten vor Schmerzen Gegen ihn lehnte, hatte anscheinend auch keins. Dean hatte seine Hand Vorsichtig an Seine Hüfte gelegt, um ihn zu stützte da bemerkte er es waren fast nur Knochen die Er spürte. „ Bist du Okay?" Fragte Dean Den Mann mit den blauen Augen die zu ihm schauten, während Dean Ihn fast Tragen Musste. „ Es.. geht…" murmelte der Fremde und lief weiter. Stille, bis auf immer mal Wieder leise Auf keuchen vor Schmerzen von Dem Mann, Herrschte zwischen den Beiden. Im Krankenhaus führte Dean ihn in die Notaufnahme wo sofort Schwestern auf ihn Zu liefen. „ Was ist Passiert, oh Gott.." rief die Junge Krankenschwester mit ihren langen braunen Haaren. Dean schaute sie an, und sagte dann Laut genug das sie es Hören Konnte, „Er wurde Überfallen und zusammengeschlagen." Eine Liege wurde zu den drein gerollte und Dean Hob Den Mann hoch. Er Wimmerte vor Schmerzen. „ Hey alles wird okay!" sagte Dean und Beugte sich über ihn. „Wie Heißt er?" Fragte Die Schwester und Blickte zwischen den Beiden Hin und Her, als sie die Liege Die Flure Entlang schob. „Ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Castiel… Novak." kam es sehr leise von Dem Mann, Castiel. Seine Augen Flatterten auf und Blickten hoch zu Dean. „Freut mich dich kennen … zu lernen.." hauchte er fast und als seine Augen zu flatterten, Rief die Schwester etwas. Irgendwas. Diese Augen hatten ihm mit einem Lächeln begegnet. „ Freut mich ebenso." Sagte er und Lief weiter neben der Liege Her. Als Castiel zum Röntgen gefahren wurde, musste Dean draußen bleiben. Nach wenigen Minuten lehnte er sich zurück als er sein Verlangen Spürte. Seine Sucht. Er brauchte Drogen. Sein Arm spannte sich an, dort wo er so viele Stiche hatte, von Nadeln die er sich gesetzt hatte. Er stand schnell auf, gerade dann, als eine Krankenschwester auf ihn zu lief. „ Sie Sind derjenige der Herr Novak hergebracht hatte?" „ Ja!" sagte er schnell und schaute sie an. Es wurde immer Stärker. Er hatte es nicht gespürt als er Castiel geholfen hatte. Kein Bisschen. Doch jetzt überkam es ihn. Die Schwester legte eine Hand behutsam auf seine Schulter." Alles Okay mit ihnen?" fragte Sie Sanft. Er fixierte seine Augen auf dem Boden. „ Ja, ja, Was gibt es?" erwiderte er und Trat ein Schritt zurück, sodass ihre Hand herunter fiel. „Herr Novak hat schwere Verletzungen an Rippen und Ein Splitter hat sich gelöst und ist gerade auf dem besten Weg sich in seine Lunge zu Bohren, weshalb wir eine OP machen Müssen. Wir brauchen eine Einwilligung, und weil wir keine Familie von ihm erreichen, wird er wahrscheinlich sterben." Sagte sie leise. Dean schaute auf, fixierte seine Augen Auf ihren. „ Ich sage sie Dürfen es machen, ich bin sein Lebensgefährte!"sagte er Automatisch, er wollte nicht das diese Wunderschönen Augen Sterben, das diese Pinken, großen Lippen weiß werden. Er Wollte nicht dass diese schöne Stimme für immer stirbt. „ Und jetzt retten sie ihn, los!" Die Schwester sah ihn an. Staunend. „ Okay, ich dachte nicht ..." Die Worte starben in ihrem Mund als Dean ihr stärker in die Augen Schauten." Gehen sie, los!" sagte er wieder. Die Schwester nickte und rannte den Korridor entlang. Als sie Weg war, rannte er los. Er Brauchte es, jetzt sofort. Er Konnte später nach Castiel schauen.

Licht strahlte ihm entgegen. Schmerzen begrüßten ihn. Castiel blickte sich um. Krankenzimmer, regestierte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Infusionen und Kabel behinderten sein Vorhaben. „ Dean?" fragte er leise in den Stillen Raum hinein. Dean hatte sein Leben gerettet. Ihn in ein Krankenhaus geschleppt. Wo war er Jetzt? Cas wollte ihm danken. Danken für sein Leben. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor er zusammenzuckte. Hallo Schmerz, dachte er. Als er versuchte sich zu entspannen, rutschte ein Bild von Wald grünen Augen in seinem Kopf. So tief, aber schwach. Leise Wurde eine Tür geöffnet und wieder Geschlossen. ‚Bitte Lass es kein Arzt sein', dachte Castiel und atmete so normal wie es ging. „Oh du schläfst." Murmelte eine fast unbekannte Stimme. Dean! Er hörte wie ein Stuhl verrückt wurde, hörte Leise seufzten. „ Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste." Castiel war erschreckt vor seiner Stimme, sie war so rau, so schwach. Er hasste Schwach zu sein. Er Schlug seine Augen Auf und entdeckte Dean in den Selben Klamotten als am Vortag. „ Oh Hey." Sagte Dean und stand sofort auf und Lief dicht zum Bett und Schaute zu ihm Runter.


	3. Chapter 3

‚Diese blauen Augen' dachte Dean und Blickte zu ihm Runter. „ Na Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er sanft Lächelnd und Griff nach Castiel's Hand. Die Hand war zum Glück nicht mit der Nadel Und er Konnte sanft mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken Fahren. Castiel zog seine Hand nicht weg, lies sie dort in Dean Warmen Fingern und schloss die Augen. Cas Seine Mundwinkel Hoben sich leicht, bevor er sprach. Immer noch mit dieser Wunderschönen Stimme die gedämpft wurde durch das Schmerzmittel und Seiner Müdigkeit.

„ Es geht mir .." Cas versuchte nach den Richtigen Worten zu finden, immer noch hatte Dean seine Hand in seiner, und dies Machte ihn Nervös. „ich weiß nicht, ich fühl mich so Komisch.." sagte er leise und blickte hoch zu Dean, traf grüne Augen und ein Echtes breites Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „So leicht, als Könnte ich fliegen." Sagte er leise und drehte seine Hand um und Drückte Dean's Hand. „Danke Dean, ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken das du mich nicht da einfach liegen gelassen hast, und das du Dich als Mein ‚Lebensgefährde' Ausgegeben hast und mir so schon wieder das Leben gerettet hast." Sagte er leise und blickte auf Ihre Hände. Seine Rippen Schmerzten von dem reden. „ Bleibst du hier? Ich bin extrem Müde, aber ich hasse es alleine zu sein." Fragte Castiel ihn.

Dean hörte ihm zu. Er wollte sich jedes Wort einprägen, Wollte diese Stimme Niemals wieder vergessen. Er Hörte wie diese wunderbare Stimme seinen Namen Sagte und konnte nicht wiederstehen und Musste ihn sanft anlächeln. Er drückte vorsichtig Cas Hand. Castiels Hand war kalt aber Sanft in seiner, während Er immer noch seinen Daumen Über den Handrücken Strichen lies. Als er ihn was Fragte Nickte er sanft und sein Lächeln Wurde breiter. „ Klar, ich bleib hier, Ich wache Über dich. Wie Ein Schutzengel." Murmelte Dean und Zog den Stuhl Näher zum Bett mit einer Hand während er immer noch Castiel's Hand Hielt und setzte sich darauf. „ Danke." Kam es schon im Halbschlaf von Cas der sich ins Kissen genknuddelt hatte. ‚Oh Gott, dachte Dean als er anfing Den Blauäugigen Mann zu beobachten. Das Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen sank er tief in seinen Stuhl und rieb sich über die Augen. Er hatte Kaum geschlafen. Nachdem Er aus dem Krankenhaus war, ging er zu seinem Dealer, holte sich was und verkroch sich in seine Ecke wo er sich Seine Droge Spritzte. Entweder er ist bewusstlos geworden oder nach dem High seines Schusses eingeschlafen, denn als er Aufwachte Strahlte Die Sonne auf ihm hinab. Zum Glück war es erst 9, so dass sein fehlen wohl kaum auffallen würde im Krankenhaus. Als er nach endlosem Suchen Endlich Castiel Gefunden hatte, hatte er Gehofft, er Könnte etwas sitzen und Den Mann beim Schlafen zusehen. Bevor er rausgeschmissen werden Würde wegen Seinem Komischen Verhalten. Doch Castiel wollte das Er hier bei ihm Blieb, was ihm Genug Zeit Verschaffte um den geretteten genau zu betrachten. Stunden vergingen, während er Ihn anschaute, versunken in seinen Eigenen Kleinen Fantasien. Wo Castiel über Ihm Lag, Nackt und schwitzend, während er Seinen Weg über Deans haut Küsste, leckte. Während Dean Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, die so weich waren, spielte. Er Wurde aufgeschreckt von jemand der an der Tür Klopfte. „ Kommen Sie herein!" Sagte Dean und glitt tiefer in seinem Stuhl zu sinken um seinen halb-harten ungesehen machte. Die Tür wurde Geöffnet und eine Rot-Haarige Frau steckte ihren Kopf hindurch. „ Das ist das Zimmer von Castiel, oder?" Als Dean stirnrunzelnd Nickte, schlüpfte sie herein. Sie Wollte etwas sagen, aber Dean legte einen Finger auf die Lippe und Blickte zu Castiel der Still dalag und schlief. Vorsichtig stand Dean auf, lies Castiel's Hand los und lief zu der Frau. „ Wer sind sie?" fragte Dean und schaute sie genauer an. Sie schaute ihn an und sagte dann leise." Ich bin Anna Novak, seine Schwester!" Dean's Mund fiel auf und blickte sie an. Die Ärzte haben gemeint sie Konnten keine Familienangehörige Anrufen." „ Ich war auf einer Geschäftsreise, wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn dann. „ Ich hab ihm Gefunden und hab ihm hierher gebracht. Seitdem bin ich hier irgendwie Sein Aufpasser oder so und wen die Ärzte Fragen ich bin mit ihm Zusammen." Sagte Dean schnell, bevor er ein leises wimmer vom Bett hörte. Sofort ging er Dort hin. „ Hey Cas, gut geschlafen?" Fragte er Castiel der Seine Augen Müde aufschlug. Er Nickte leicht." Du hast Besuch. Und Ich werde mal gehen, ich bin bald wieder da." Fügte er kurz hinzu und lächelte Sanft als Cas lächelte und seine Hand Streckte sich aus und Berührte Deans arm." Aber du kommst wieder? Du Bist doch mein Schutzengel!" „Ich komm wieder, bald, ich lass dir bloß etwas Privatsphäre!" Er ging an Anne vorbei und lächelte leicht bevor er aus dem Zimmer lies und die Beiden Alleine Lies. Er Brauchte auch seine Zeit. Nur Für sich alleine.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Five.

Dean hatte den restlichen Tag bei Castiel verbracht. Er Wollte eigentlich fliehen, nachdem er Die Einstiche Gesehen hat. Er Wollte Rennen, weit weg, Von dem Einzigen Menschen der Ihm in Die Augen schauen Konnte. Wollte sich verstecken in seiner Ecke und sich Schuss nach Schuss setzten, bis er Tot oder kein Geld Mehr Hatte. Aber Castiel hatte Seine Hand Festgehalten, hatte ihn zu sich ins Bett gezogen und ihm Gesagt, das alles wieder Gut wurde. Dean Fand es erstaunlich wie schnell sie doch sich so Nah gekommen waren und wie Weit ihre Welten Auseinander lagen. Aber das War ihm Scheiß egal als Er Sich neben Cas in das Kleine Bett legte und die Decke über sich beide Zogen. Behutsam, um keine Verletzungen zu berühren wodurch Castiel vor Schmerzen Auf keuchen würde, strich Dean mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, spürte wie die Haare gegen seine Hand standen, spürte wie Weich sie waren, und wie Zerzaust sie aussahen. Sie lagen dort, eins, zwei, drei Stunden und redeten einfach. Über ihre Leben. Meistens Redete Dean, er hatte mehr zu Erzählen als Castiel der nichts Machte, und nie etwas Spannendes Gemacht hatte.

Castiel Fühlte sich wohl, dicht an Dean geschmiegt, während der andere Mann mit seiner Hände durch Seine Haare strich. Dean erzählte gerade von Seinem Bruder, Sam, als die Tür Aufging und der Arzt rein geschneit kam. Castiel hasste Ärzte, er wusste nicht warum, aber er hasste sie. Das War der Grund warum Castiel Seine Hand Verkrampfte und so Deans Oberteil fast zerriss. „ Hey, Cas, scshh, ist bloß der Arzt." Sagte Dean leise und Strich ihm durchs Haar. Er atmet tief ein, spürte die Schmerzen in seiner Seite und Setzte sich Halb auf. „Was.. gibt es Doktor?" fragte Castiel ihn und blickte Auf, direkt in die braunen Augen die ihn so sehr an den Überfall erinnerten. Er ist anscheinend zusammen gezuckt den Dean legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht. „ Alles okay ?" „ Ja, tut mir leid." Der Arzt sah ihn an und Lächelte schmal. „ Also, wir Müssen Ihre Narbe untersuchen, sie Röntgen, aber das Können wir Morgen machen. Könnten sie kurz Platzt machen?" Der Arzt hatte sich zu Dean Gewand, der Nickte und Aufstand, sein Arm sofort versteckte und Sich gegen Die Wand lehnte. Castiel lag nun wieder alleine im Bett und schaute zum Arzt der zu ihm kam und das Weiße T-Shirt das Sich Castiel mithilfe seiner Schwester angezogen Hatte, Hochzog. Unter Dem Oberteil kam eine lange Narbe in Sich, die die Mitte seines Oberkörpers Schmückte. Der Arzt zog sich ein Handschuh an und Berührte Die frisch zusammengenähte Wunde. Castiel zog tief die Luft ein, als der Schmerz in durchzuckte. „Was Machen sie da ?" Kam es Von Dean der wieder zum Bett gekommen war. „ Ich begutachte das Gewebe." Kam es zurück und Castiel zuckte in Schmerz als Der Arzt die Haut darum Ertastet. Die Bandage für die gebrochenen Rippen hinteren Den Arzt daran, mit dem Drücken weiterzusammen.

„Es scheint gut zu auszusehen. Also morgen geht es ans Röntgen. Wen sie Wollen können sie ihren Freund hier mitnehmen," er Zeigte auf Dean „zum Röntgen wen sie Angst haben. Ich will ja nicht das sie eine Panikattacke bekommen wie letztes mal." Sagte der Arzt, zog sein Handschuh aus und war ihn in den Mulleimer. Dean Schaute nur zu Castiel herunter, der sich bis gerade eben noch vor Schmerzen auf seine Unterlippe gebissen hatte. „ Ja Ich komme mit." sagte Dean sofort, ohne nach zu denken und zog seine Schuhe noch schnell aus bevor er sich wieder neben Castiel legte und ihn halb auf sich zog. „ Nach ein guten Abend!" Der Arzt verschwand aus der Tür. „ Du hattest eine Panikattacke? Wann ?" Castiel legte sein Kopf auf Deans Brust und murmelte leise. „ Als du mich hierher gebracht hast." „Und warum ?" „ Weil ich diese Dinger hasse." Brummte Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Six.

Castiel lag dicht an Dean Geschmiegt. Ein Arm von ihm lag um Castiel Schultern und zog ihn mal wieder näher wen er leicht runtergerutscht war. Es war schon spät an diesem Abend, ungefähr 22 Uhr Und Dean war immer noch da, streichelte ihm durchs Haar und erzählte ihm Geschichten von Seiner Kindheit. Castiel hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, aber immer wieder rutschte das Bild von Dean's Armbeuge in seine Gedanken und er stellte sich vor welche schmerzen er erleiden musste das Er sich mit solchem Zeug zu dröhnen musste. Als er gerade Aufgehört hatte, eine Geschichte zu erzählen wo er mit seinem kleinen Bruder an Silvester Durch einen Feuerregen getanzt waren viel Castiel etwas ein. Ein Sanftes Lächeln lag auf Deans Lippe als er zu Castiel herunterschaute. „ Schläfst du heute hier?"fragte Castiel leise an seiner Brust und schaute zu ihm hoch, auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wusste dass es Dämlich war, jemand bei sich, im Krankenhaus, im gleichen Bett schlafen zu lassen, Den man nicht mal richtig kannte, aber das war ihm egal. Er Wollte nicht alleine sein, und er mochte Dean, seine Offene Art, sein Lächeln, seine Augen. Er mochte ihn wirklich. Und wen er hier rausgehen würde, würde er sich vielleicht wieder ein Schuss setzten und das Wollte Castiel nicht. Nicht für ihn. „Bitte?" fügte Cas nach kurzer Stille hinzu und fuhr mit seiner Hand über Deans Brust. Spürte wie schnell sein Herz schlug und Cas konnte nicht anders als breit zu lächeln. Auch wenn seine Rippen wehtaten und sein Körper sich taub anfühlte. Er musste trotzdem lächeln.

Dean strich ihm gerade durch das weiche Haar als er die Frage vernahm und blieb kurz in seiner Bewegung hängen, machte aber dann weiter. Er dachte nach, wenn er jetzt hier bleiben würde, bekommt er spätestens gegen Morgen die Totalen Entzugserscheinungen. Aber er wollte hier bleiben, bei dem Blau Äugigen Mann der gerade zu ihm hochschaute. Ihn Beschützte, ihn in die Arme nehmen und niemals wieder loslassen. Dean wusste nicht woher das kam. Diese Verlangen, nur noch bei ihm zu bleiben. Okay, er war heiß, Castiel, sehr Heiß. Wie seine Haare immer aussahen als ob er Gerade Sex hatte, wie seine Augen einen Fixierten als ob er Einem gleich die Klamotten vom Körper reisen wollte. Wie perfekt sein Körper war, kein Bisschen fett und nicht zu Muskulös das es wieder schlecht aussehen würde. Seine Blasse Haut, die so weich war und so Natürlich Perfekt. Er war perfekt. ‚Scheiße, ich hab mich in diesen Typen Verliebt! ' Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und Dean atmete tief ein. „ Klar, ich blieb bei dir. Dein Schutzengel muss doch bei dir bleiben." Sagte Dean lachend und Legte ein Arm Stärker um ihn und Küsste die kalte Stirn von Cas.

Warme Lippen trafen auf seine Haut und fast automatisch flatterten seine Augen zu und lehnten sich entspannt gegen Dean. Ein leise ‚Mhh' kam leise von ihm als sich die Lippen wieder Lösten und sich Dean zurück lehnte. Erst als Dean leise auflachte bemerkte er was Er gemummelte Hatte und riss seine fast geschlossenen Augen auf. „ Oh Gott, es.. es tut mir leid." Sagte Castiel und Setzte sich halb auf. Er Wurde sofort wieder von einem Arm zu Dean runtergezogen, und fast in der gleichen Bewegung, legten sich wieder die Weichen Lippen auf seine Stirn. „Nichts Muss dir leid tun. "sagte Dean schnell und Castiel spürte wie der Warme Atmen über sein Gesicht streifte. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein bevor er vorsichtig ein Arm über Deans Körper Legte und seine Finger in seinem Oberteil vergruben. „ Schlaf gut, Dean." „ Du auch Cas." Waren die Letzten Worte die Sie Sprachen bevor Castiel einschlief. Dicht An Dean geschmiegt und Deans Lippen an seiner Stirn. Wahrscheinlich war diese Nacht einer Seiner besten Nächte seit immer.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Seven.

Am Nächsten Morgen wachte Dean zuerst auf. Sonne Flutete Das Zimmer, aber Anscheinet Konnte Cas So schlafen. In einem Raum voll mit Licht und ein fast Unbekannten Mann unter sich. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Deans Lippen als er das leise Schnarchen hörte das von dem Mann auf ihm kam. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er eine Hand auf die schwarzen Haare und spielte mit Ihnen. Bevor er richtig in der Realität ankam, wurde er sofort Mit dem Hunger, mit der Lust nach seiner Droge überflutet und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sein Atmen fing an schwer zu werden. Schmerzen krochen durch seine Adern. Ein leise grunzen kam von Castiel der sich dichter an ihn gepresst hatte, bevor er sein Kopf zu ihm hochdrehte und Sofort die Augen aufrissen. „ Bist du Okay? Dean? " „ Es war eine schlechte Idee hier zu bleiben, ich muss gehen." Dean schaute sich schnell Um bevor er ins Bett gedrückt wurde. Castiel hatte seine Hände auf seine Brust gestemmt. „Du musst ankämpfen, komm bitte, ich brauch dich heute. Bitte." Hauchte Castiel als er sich vorlehnte und ihm in die Augen schaute. Er sah Schmerz in ihnen, Panik, Hoffnung und wahrscheinlich irrte er sich, aber er konnte etwas wie Liebe ausmachen. „ Du bleibst bei mir, Heute bin ich derjenige der auf dich aufpasst, okay? Und es ist mir egal wie süchtig du nach diesem Scheiß bist, heute Leidest du mit mir!" sagte Castiel in Gepresste Stimme, Während Dean seine Augen nicht von seinen Lösen Konnte. Er war nur Zentimeter Entfernt von ihm, er könnte ihn so einfach Küssen, so einfach an sich ziehen. Er spürte die Hände auf seiner Brust, spürte den Warmen Atmen in seinem Gesicht und er schloss einfach seine Augen und Legte die Arme um ihn. „ Ich hoffe es lohnt sich." Sagte er mit zusammen Gebissenen Zähne und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Warmen Haaren. Das nächste Woran sich Dean erinnern Konnte war, Das Castiel sich aus seinen Armen schlängelte und in ein Anderes Bett gelegen wurde. „ Lasst ihn Bitte schlafen, und er Kommt nicht mit zum Röntgen." Bevor Dean wieder Seine Augen zumachte und wieder irgendwohin versank wo keine Schmerzen waren.

Castiel lag auf seinem Bett und atmete schwer. Er Machet sich sorgen Um Dean, machte sich richtige Sorgen um ihn, aber jetzt wurde er gerade in eine Raum gefahren wo Ein Röntgenapparat stand. Er Atmete tief ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er Wusste es nicht warum er diese Dinger hasste, er wusste es ehrlich nicht. Also schloss er einfach seine Augen, dachte an Deans lächeln von Gestern und Entspannte sich langsam, Er tat was die Ärzte wollten, legte sich so hin, dann wieder anders herum, und dann ganz anders hin. Er Hoffte die ganze Zeit, wenn er wieder zurück kommt, dass Dean noch da war. Ihm Wurde gesagt, das seien Rippen gut aussehen, das keine Splitter mehr vorhanden waren. Und das sonst nichts mit ihm währe außer Mehrere gebrochenen Rippen. Die Ärzte klangen Optimistisch als sie sagten das er in Einer oder Zwei Wochen hier draußen währe wen nicht schief gehen würde. Als er dann endlich in sein Zimmer geschoben wurde, entdeckte er Dean in seinem Bett, schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Als die Schwester Frage was los sei, murmelte Castiel nur," Wahrscheinlich ein Albtraum." Castiel gab sich mühe Dean nicht aufzuwecken als ihm die Schwester Half wieder in Sein Bett zu kommen. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ließ er sich dann in Die Kissen Sinken. „ Danke Schwester. Und Könnten sie mir ein paar Schmerztabletten bringen? Die Infusion hilft gerade nicht sehr." Sie Nickte und ging raus, kam Kurze Zeit Später und Gab ihm Mehrere Kleine Tabletten. „ Danke." Sie Ging wieder und Castiel legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Deans Brust. Sein Herz schlug schnell, zu schnell das er schlafen Könnte. „ Dean. Dean. Hey, wach auf." Rief Castiel fast und Schüttelte ihn sanft. Mit einem Stöhnen Öffnete Dean seine Grünen Augen und blickte zu Cas. „ Hey du." kam es kratzig von Dean, bevor Castiel ihm eine Tablette in die Hand Drückte. „ Nimm diese, die wird die Symptome etwas lindern. Hoffe ich mal."

Dean schluckte die Tablette und zog dann Castiel an seine Brust und Küsste sein Kopf. „ Ich war nicht dabei. Ich hab mich nicht um dich gekümmert." Murmelte er und Castiel antwortet nicht, strich dafür über seinen Bauch. So verbrachten sie den Tag. Dean bekam immer mal wieder eine Tablette während sie zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Bett lagen und Fernseher schauten.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Eight

Die Woche im Krankenhaus ging schnell vorbei. Jeden Tag kam Castiel Schwester und brachte ihm Neue Blumen mit, Kissen und Decken, und immer mal wieder ein Kleinen Kuchen. Manchmal wurde sie von Castiel Bruder Gabriel begleitet der Ganz viele Süßigkeiten mitbrachte, die aber meistens selbst aufaß beim Nächsten Besuch. Dean lag immer bei Castiel im Bett, seine Arme um ihn. In Den Ersten paar Tagen, hatte er gezittert, meistens sich gewünscht hier raus zu sein und sich ein Schuss zu setzten, doch da war Cas, dicht an seine Seite gedrückt, seine Hand auf seinem Bauch und diese blauen Augen auf ihm Fixiert. Dann wusste er immer wofür er Kämpfte. Dafür das er ihn in die Augen schauen konnte und wissen konnte das Dean ihm würdig war.

Jeden Tag redeten sie, jeden Tag erzählten sie sich gegenseitig schlechte und gute Dinge die in ihrem Leben passiert waren. Jeden Tag kamen sie sich näher, kuschelten Dichter, berührten sich vorsichtig und forschend. Aber keiner Traute sich wirklich etwas zu unternehmen, einander zu küssen. Leise versprechen gegen die Lippen hauchen. In einander verschlungen sein. Das wurde verdrängt, dass sie in Wirklichkeit keine Freunde waren, bloß Liebende die aufeinander warteten.

Am 8 Tag Abends, sie schaute zusammen irgendein Film in Schwarz-weiß an Dean strich mit seiner Hand sanft über Castiel Nacken, spürte wie sich Cas in die Berührung lehnte und lächelte sanft. Castiel Hände glitten unter sein Oberteil, spreizte Seine Finger auf seinem Bauch und kuschelte sich dichter an seine Brust. Als Dean diese Weichen langen Finger auf seiner Haut spürte schloss er seine Augen und atmete tief ein, versuchte gegen den Drang anzukämpfen Castiel zu küssen, seine Lippen zu Öffnen und seinen Süßen Mund schmecken. Als Castiel hoch zu ihm schaute, seine Augen blau-glänzend und geweitet. Er Hatte Es also mitbekommen, seine Reaktion auf diese kleine Berührung. „es Tut mir leid." Murmelte Dean leise und schaute Entschuldigend zu ihm herunter. Castiel musste nur lächeln und Glitt etwas Höher zu Dean und Fuhr mit der Hand unter dem T-Shirt höher, legte sich auf die Haut über seinem Herz und Lächelte leicht. Castiel's Gesicht schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem, seine Augen Glänzten Gefährlich und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „ Entschuldige dich nicht, führ etwas, wofür du nichts Kannst." Erwiderte Castiel und Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er Den Süßen Geruch von Dem Bonbon Vernahm das Cas vorhin gelutscht hatte.

Dieser Moment raubte Castiel fast sein Atmen. Er war so nah bei Dean, seine Nase berührte fast seine und ihre Atmen vermischten sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich als Dean sich über die Lippen Leckte, nur ein kurzes Auftauchen seiner Zunge die ein kribbeln durch sein Bauch flattern lies. Er Konnte sich nicht bewegen, starrte einfach in diese Grünen Augen und öffnete seinen Lippen, er wollte etwas sagen, diese Situation nicht noch mehr komischer machen als sie schon war. Aber kein Wort kam heraus, egal wie hart er es versuchte, er konnte nichts machen außer zu Dean starren. Unter seiner Hand spürte er den Herzschlag von Dean, wie er schneller wurde, fast Raste.

Dieser Anblick, halb geöffnete Lippen, große Augen, lies Dean hart die Luft einziehen. Noch niemals hatte er jemand so schönes gesehen. So schön. Seine Hand glitt von Castiel Nacken zu seiner Wange und sein Daumen strich über die Unterlippe von Castiel. Er hielt inne mit der Bewegung als Cas Zunge, rosa rot, feucht und warm herausglitt und über die Fingerspitzte seines Daumens Glitt. Dean konnte nicht wiederstehen und Zog das Schöne Gesicht zu sich, legte seine Lippen auf die Weichen und Perfekten Lippen von dem Blau Äugigen Mann.

Es war wie in einem Traum. Langsam legten sich Endlich die Lippen von Dean auf seine und er war an der Reihe tief einzuatmen, bevor er Erwiderte, seine Lippen gegen die Trockenen aber sanften Lippen zu pressen und sich ein Weg in Deans Mund schlegelte mit seiner Zunge. Dean öffnete sein Mund mit einem leisen Stöhnen und Lad ihn ein, ihn zu Schmecken, ihn zu spüren. Seine Zunge glitt in den Willkommenden Mund und Spielte mit seiner Zunge, leckte über Die Unterlippe und Biss sanft runter, hörte wie Dean auf keuchte als er dies tat. „ Oh fuck, Cas." Kam es leise von Dean an seinen Lippen und bevor er etwas sagen Konnte, waren seine Lippen beschäftigt mit Deans seinen. Sie Machten rum wie Teenager, Schmeckten sich, Erkundigten sich gegenseitig. Bis Castiel kaum Luft mehr bekam und Sich flach auf den Rücken sinken ließ. Schwer atmet. „ Wen mir nicht mehr schwindelig ist, müssen wir das wieder machen!" sagte Castiel und schaute zu ihm und sah, wie Dean da sahs, Lippen Geöffnet, geschwollen von den Bissen und von dem Küssen. „ Auf Jeden Fall!" sagte er lachend und Beugte sich zu ihm herunter und Küsste seine Nasenspitzte.

Nur noch 2 Tage und Castiel konnte nach Hause. Und nach diesem Abend wollte er dort nicht alleine zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Am Morgen, wachte Castiel auf, spürte weiche Lippen an seiner Schläfe, die langsam zu seinen Lippen wanderten. „Dean." Brummte er und Kuschelte sich dichter an den Mann unter sich. Eine Hand kam zu seinen Haaren und streichelte vorsichtig durch das Wirre Haar. „ Mhh ?" Erwiderte Dean leise und küsste sein Ohr, spielte Mit seiner Zunge an seinem Ohrläppchen. Eine Hand Rutschte an seine Hüfte und fuhr mit den Weichen Fingern oberhalb seiner Boxershorts entlang, drückte vorsichtig seine Finger in die Weiche Haut und Lächelte in sein Ohr. „ Du Fühlst dich so schön an." murmelte Dean leise gegen sein Ohr bevor er seine Wange Küsste. Ein leises Stöhnen kam von Castiel der seine Hand in das neue T-Shirt von Dean vergrub. „ Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, ich bin zu schwach." Keuchte Castiel und hob sein Kopf und Dean zu küssen, küsste ihn mit all seiner Leidenschaft, mit all seiner Kraft die Er aufbringen Konnte. Er wusste, er hatte Bestimmt Mundgeruch, aber das Störte Dean nicht, standdessen glitt seine Zunge über Cas Unterlippe und Castiel öffnete bereitwillig seine Lippen, lies die Warme Zunge rein. Seine Hände, Glitten über Dean Brust hoch zu seinen Haaren und Castiel zog ihn zu sich. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und Zog ihn Vorsichtig zu sich. Er wollte nicht dass Dean sich auf ihn legte und einer Seiner Rippen verletzte. Aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte nur noch Dean's Duft riechen, seine Haut an seiner Spüren und Führ immer in diesem Mund versinken. Dean stemmte sein Körper Über ihm und sie beide berührten sich nur An der Hüfte, wo Dean sich zwischen seine Beine Gleiten ließ. Als Castiel Etwas Hartes gegen sein Bein pressen spürte musste er leise lächeln und küsste ihn Heftig, lies Zähne zusammen schlagen, lies Zungen kollidieren.

Dean's Atem raste, während er sich zwischen Castiel Beinen Sinken lies, sich sanft gegen Castiel Hüfte sinken Lies. Sein Persönlicher Engel lag unter ihm, seine Lippen halb geöffnet, seine Haare verwuschelt und seine Augen Halb geschlossen, nur noch ein Blitzt Blaue, bevor Castiel seine Augen Schloss und ihn heftig Küsste. Jup, sein Engel. Dean erwiderte den Kuss Leidenschaftlich und lehnte sich weit vor presste ihn sanft ins Bett ohne Ein Teil seines Brustkorbes zu berühren. Er hatte Angst ihm Schmerz zu zubereiten, Angst das er vor Schmerz auf keucht und seine Augen in Schmerz weit aufreißt. Er verlangsamte ihn, lies den Kuss intensiver werden, liebevoller, sanfter. Eine Hand umfasste Castiel Wange und Sein Daumen Strich sanft über Seine Wangenknochen. „ So Wunderschön." Hauchte er leise und Küsste Castiel Nacken, lies seine Zunge über die Pulsader gleiten und spürte wie sein Puls raste. „ Schscht du darfst dich nicht anstrengen." murmelte er gegen die weiche Haut von Castiel Hals und Lächelte als Castiel leise aufstöhnte. Sanft knabberte er an der Haut über seiner Pulsader und Spürte wie Hände Fester in seiner Haare Griffen, ihn leicht an sich zogen. Er spürte immer mehr, wie seine Hose ihm zu eng wurde, wie seiner Erektion schmerzhaft gegen Die geliehene Jogginghose presste. Es war eindeutig zu lange her, dass er so ein Verlangen nach jemand Hatte, Okay, er hatte noch nie ein so starkes verlangen gehabt, dem Mann unter sich die Klamotten vom Körper zu reißen und sich in der weichen Haut zu verlieren.

Leichter Schmerz durchzuckte seine Seite, als Dean leicht schwang und Mit seiner Seite gegen Castiel stieß. Er vergrub seine Finger Tiefer in Deans Haare, spürte wie Seine Lippen sich auf seiner Haut bewegten und ihn verrückt machten. Er spürte wie seine Penis zuckte und langsam anfing selbst gegen Seine Boxershorts zu drücken. Als er Dean zu einem Kuss hochzog und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, schwang die Tür auf und sein Bruder Gabriel und Schwester Anna standen da, Blumen in den Händen und Süßigkeiten unterm Arm. „ Oh, ähhm." Dean schrak hoch, hatte es anscheinen nicht bemerkt als die zwei Personen in den Raum Kamen. Sofort rollte er sich von Castiel runter und Legte sich schwer atmen neben Castiel. Castiel lag da, schaute zu seinen Geschwistern und lächelte schwach. „ Hey." Dean zog währenddessen die Decke über sie Beide und schaute zu Castiel. Verlegen schaute er ihn an und Lies sich dann zurück ins Kissen sinken. Castiel setzte sich halb auf, und wie üblich schob Dean sein Kissen unter Castiel Rücken damit er sich nicht zu arg anstrengen Musste. „ Hey Cassi" Sagte Gabriel mit einem breiten grinsen und lief zu den Beiden im Bett und Stellte die Blumen Auf den Tisch, nahm die Alten und Legte Die Süßigkeiten neben der angebrochenen Packung. Anna schritt vor ans Bett und murmelte leise„ Du bist ja in 1-2 Tagen hier Raus, und ich dachte, du würdest jetzt wohl gerne etwas Zeit für dich haben.." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute ihn an. „Deshalb haben ich und Gabriel ein kleines Haus, draußen im Wald für dich zu Recht geräumt, du weißt doch, das Haus das ich mir mal gekauft habe, aber es wirklich nie gebraucht habe ? Da wirst du jetzt wohnen, so lang du willst." Sagte sie schnell, stolperten über ihre Eigenen Worte. Castiel schaute nur zu ihr Hoch und lächelte breiter. „ Danke Anna, Ich würde dort gerne Wohnen." Bevor er wirklich nachgedacht hatte fügte er schnell hinzu „Aber Dean muss mit."


	9. Chapter 9

Part Ten :D

Die Letzten Tage im Krankenhaus waren voller Freude, Castiel und Dean lagen auf dem Bett, kuschelten und Küssten sich während der Fernseher liefen. Sie waren glücklich, sehr sogar, obwohl sie sich nicht lange Kannten, fühlte es sich für die Beiden An, als ob sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kannten. Dean hatte sich entschlossen mit ihm in das Wald-Haus zu ziehen, nur für Paar Wochen oder Monate, hat er gesagt. Aber Castiel war es egal wie lange er bei ihm blieb. Er würde ihn bitten zu bleiben, wen er gehen wollte. Schließlich war er doch sein Schutzengel. Am Letzten Tag, half Dean ihm Packen, eigentlich machte er alles, räumte den Koffer zusammen und räumte die toten Blumen weg, Steckte die Guten in eine Vase und Räumte das Zimmer einfach auf. Castiel lag im Bett und Hörte ihm zu als er von Einem Auto erzählte. Dem Auto seines Vaters das Er bekommen hatte. Er Nannte das Auto immer ‚ Baby' oder ‚sie' aber Castiel hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, stimmte ihm zu als er meinte das ‚sie' wunderschön war. Als Er Fertig war mit aufräumen und zu erzählen setzte er sich zu Castiel ins Bett und schaute ihn an. „ Und was ist mit ihr passiert?" Fragte Castiel und Zog ihn zu sich, kuschelte sich dicht an Dean und strich über seine Brust. „ Ich hab sie Verkauft, als ich auf einem Trip war, für neuen Stoff." Dean murmelte dies Traurig in Cas schwarze Haare und Küsste sein Kopf. „ Und es vergeht nicht ein Tag an dem ich es Nicht bereute dass ich sie verkauft habe." Castiel strich über seine Brust, hoch zu seinem Gesicht und Zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn liebevoll. „ Das Tut mir leid." hauchte Castiel gegen Deans Lippen.

Sobald diese großen, weichen Lippen auf seine Legten, verblassten den Schmerz bei dem Gedanken an sein altes Auto, an die Gesichte warum er Es verkauft hatte, und an die Geschichte wie er es bekommen hatte. Seufzend fiel er gegen Castiel und umfasste sein Gesicht und lächelte sanft. „ Muss es dir nicht." hauchte er und Küsste dann seine Nase. Er stand kurz auf, wechselte von seiner Jeanshose in eine Jogginghose und Lies sich neben Castiel ins Bett gleiten, hob die Decke an und legte sie über sich. Er spürte wie Castiel sich an ihn schmiegte, sein Arm um ihn legte und sein Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen lies. „ Ich freu mich auf Morgen, ich will unbedingt das Haus sehen." Sagte Dean und streichelte Cas durchs Haar. „ Uh Dean, hast du Probleme mit Katzen?" Cas konnte man nur gedämpft verstehen, Sein Gesicht war ja in Deans Bauch vergraben. „ Nein, Wieso ?" „ Ich hab 3 Katzen und die werden auch dort sein, hat mir Anna erzählt als du gestern Rausgegangen bis um Tee zu holen." Mit einem sanften lächeln hob Dean sein Kopf von seinem Bauch und Küsste ihn kurz, aber sanft und schaute ihm in die Augen. „ Dann freu ich mich noch mehr auf morgen. Ich lerne deine Katzen kennen." Sagte Dean lachend und Zog ihn dicht an sich, küsste ihn wieder. Diesmal vergrub Castiel sein Gesicht an Deans Nacken und küsste sein Nacken.

„Gut." Sagte Castiel und schloss seine Augen, spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihn überrollte. Er schmiegte sich an Dean und atmet den vertrauten Geruch tief ein, bevor er sanft wegschlummerte. Er Freute sich auch auf morgen, obwohl er mehr Nervös seien Sollte. Er nahm Dean in sein Leben mit.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Soweit. Eine Letzte Untersuchung, ein letztes Mal, das grauenhafte Frühstück, und dann wurde Castiel entlassen. Mit guten Besserung Rufen und einem Großen Koffer verließen sie Das Krankenhaus. Anna stieß zu ihnen als sie auf ein Taxi warteten, doch als die Limo die Krankenhaus Einfahrt hochfuhr, nahmen sie doch lieber Die Limo.

Castiel lehnte sich an ihm als sie einstigen und schloss die Augen als sich ein Arm um ihn legte. ‚Bald bin ich in der Stille eines Waldes,' dachte Castiel und lächelte glücklich ‚Mit jemanden Den ich liebe'.

Die Fahrt ging schnell um, schon bald fuhren sie in den Wald, umzäunt von Bäumen, nahm Dean nichts Anderes War, als Annas Telefongespräch und Castiel stätigen Atmen. Es war schön hier, weit weg von Alles Mögliche was jemanden zerstören konnte. Als Sie in eine Einfahrt einbogen entdeckte Dean aus dem Fenster ein großes, weißes Haus. An den Wänden hing Efeu und Winter-Rosen blühten Überall im Vordergarten. Anna beendete das Gespräch und stieg als Erste aus, als das Auto stehen blieb. „Wir sind da." Sagte Er und löste sein Arm von ihm und Stand vorsichtig aus, Glitt aus dem Auto um Castiel zu helfen, herauszukommen. Kalte Luft umhüllten Sie und Dean Legte sofort ein Arm um Cas, und half ihm nach innen.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 11

Die große Tür wurde von Anna geöffnet und Castiel in Deans Arme stolperte hinein. Sofort kam eine kleine braunhaarige Katze in den Flur gestürmt und rannte zu Castiel, schmiegte sich an sein Bein und fing an zu brummen. „ Hey Balth." Sagte Castiel und Hob den Kleinen Hoch, fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Weiche Fell und strahlte. „ Balth das ist Dean." Fügte er dann noch hinzu und Drehte sich zu Dean, lächelte breit. Bevor er etwas anderes sagen Konnte, sprang Balth von seinen Armen zu Dean, der Ihn unsicher Auffing. „ Hey großer." Sagte Dean lachend und wuschelte durch Die braunen Langen haare der Katze. „ Deine Kleinen haben dich schrecklich vermisst. Sogar Meg hat dich vermisst." Sagte Anna lachend und Führte die Beiden Ins Schlafzimmer, wo die beiden Anderen Katzen zusammengerollt auf dem Bett lagen. Die graue von den Beiden hüpfte auf und Schaute Castiel an, Miaute leise und drehte sich um, legte sich wieder hin und schnurrte. „ Das Ist Meg," Stellte Cas vor bevor er die Schwarze Katze Hochhob und Sie gegen seine Schulter Lehnte. „ Und der Hier, Ist Inias." Die Katze, Inias kuschelte sich an Castiels Schulter und Schnurrte laut, sehr laut. Dean musste lächeln während er Balth streichelte.

Er war zu Hause, oder wo, wo er sich heimisch fühlte. Castiel strahlte, seine Katze war bei ihm, Dean war da und irgendwie war alles wunderbar. Anna war verschwunden um irgendwas zu machen, und Castiel stand da, Inias gegens eine Schulter und Dean an Seiner Schulter. Er Lehnte sich gegen seinen Schutzengel und atmete tief ein. „ Bist du müde?" hörte er Dean fragen und Er hob sein Kopf. „Wen ja, würdest du mit mir im Bett schlafen?" „ Wann hab ich das nicht?" erwiderte Dean lachend und Castiel setzte Inias Aufs Bett und Legte seine Arme um Deans Hüfte und Küsste ihn sanft.

Zwischen ihnen Brummte Balth auf, sprang dann von Deans Händen und ging zu den Zwei anderen Katzen auf dem Bett. Dean legte seine Arme sanft um ihn und Zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn liebevoll, während Castiel sich an ihn schmiegte und die Küsse erwiderte. Er versank in dem Kuss, in diesen Lippen. Castiel stöhnte leise auf als Dean sein Arsch umfasste und ihn dichter an sich zog. Ein prickeln raste über sein Rücken und er musste lächeln, legte die Andere Hand an Castiel Nacken und Küsste ihn weiter, Kämpfte mit seiner Zunge. Castiel löste sich von ihm, schwer atmend und große Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen. „ Ich muss noch kurz mit Anna reden, geh nicht weg." Sagte Cas leise und Gab ihm nochmals ein Kuss bevor er verschwand, aus der Tür stolperte. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich seine Jacke auszog und sie Über den Stuhl im Zimmer legte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er Den riesen großen Fernseher an der Wand. Er hing genau gegenüber dem Extrem großen Bettes. Dean ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf dem Rücken in die Matratzen fallen, neben den Katzen und schaute sich immer wieder um. Balth und Inias kamen zu ihm, Inias legte sich auf seine Brust während Balth sich auf sein Bauch legte. Lächelnd nahm er sich ein Kissen, stopfte es unter sein Kopf und fing an die Katzen zu graulen, die sofort anfingen zu schnurren.

Castiel betrat das Zimmer und fand Dean auf dem Bett, mit zwei Der Katzen auf seinem Körper, selbst Meg war dicht an ihn geschmiegt. Ein leises Schnarchen war zu hören und Castiel lachte. Er zog vorsichtig seine Schuhe aus und Legte sich neben Dean ins Bett. Wie automatisch drehte sich Dean um, schmiss damit Balth und Inias von sich runter und Legte ein Arm um Castiel und zog ihn an sich. „ Ich hab dich wirklich mit meiner Schlafgewohnheit angesteckt, oder?" fragte Castiel ihn leise, und als Antwort bekam er ein leise Grunzen. Castiel kuschelte sich dicht gegen Dean und schloss seine Augen. Nur ein Kurzes Schläfchen, Schließlich hat er heute mehr gemacht als in den Letzten 11 Tagen. Er zog die Decke über die Beiden und nickte nach kurzer Zeit weg. Im Hintergrund konnte er seine Katzen schnurren Hören. Einer Der schönsten Geräusche neben Deans Schnarchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 12 :D

En leise brummen dicht an seinem Ohr weckte ihm auf. Verschlafen hob Castiel den Kopf hoch undBlickte in Deans Augen. Grün, weit und noch etwas Schläfrig. „ Mittag." Saget Dean lächelnd und Küsste ihn liebevoll. „Hey" murmelte Cas und küsste ihn wieder. „ Hast du Hunger?" „ Jetzt gerade nicht, aber ich würde gerne Baden!"Castiel grinste breit und Kuschelte sich dichter an Dean. „ Und du musst mitkommen." Sagte Castiel lachend und Rappelte sich auf und Küsste Dean noch einmal bevor er langsam aus dem Bett aufstand. Meg lag auf dem Boden neben Dem Bett, neben Ihr Balth und Inias lag auf dem anderen Kopfkissen. Er hatte die Drei sehr vermisst. Dann merke er das Es schon besser geht, seine Rippen taten kaum noch weh, und die Narbe auf seiner Brust spürte er auf kaum noch. Er war bereit baden zu gehen. Dean lachte neben ihm. „ Okay, okay, wen du schon so nett befiehlst." Sagte Dean und Cas spürte wie er aufstand und zu ihm lief, ihn Hochhob und ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer trug. „Hey, ich bin doch keine Frau." Sagte Castiel lachend aber immer noch etwas Müde, weshalb er sein Kopf gegen Deans Brust legte und lächelte. Als sie im Bad waren, stellte Dean ihn auf die Füße. Castiel ging zur Badewanne und Stellte das Wasser an, lies etwas Badezusatz reinlaufen und drehte sich dann wieder zu Dean. „ Bist du dir sicher? ich glaub nicht das wir Platzt darin haben." Sagte Dean mit einem Grinsen und Deutete auf die Große Badewanne. „ Lass es uns herausfinden." Castiel zog ihn an sich und Zog ihm sein Shirt aus fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Weiche Haut seiner Brust hinab zu den Muskeln an seinem Bauch.

Dean schloss seine Augen, spürte diese Finger, wie sie über seine Haut fuhren, wie sie über seinen Bauch glitten und sich in Seiner Hose einhackten. Castiel öffnete seine Hose und zog sie an Deans Hüfte runter, ließ sie auf dem Boden Fallen und Legte seine Hände um Deans Hüfte. Er Hatte die Kontrolle, das spürte Selbst Dean, Augen Geschlossen und Halb nackt vor Castiel. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er Die Augen aufschlug und Castiel vor sich stehen Sah, direkt vor sich. Seine Hände immer noch um seine Hüfte hob er eine Augenbraue. „ Ist das nicht eigentlich jetzt deine Zeit mich auszuziehen? Oder muss ich das Selbst machen?" Fragte Castiel ihn schmunzelnd und beugte sich vor und Küsste Deans Nacken, leckte kurz über seine Haut. Ein leises Stöhnen kam von Deans Lippen, der sich sofort daran machte, Castiel auszuziehen. Als Castiel gegenüber von ihm stand, nackte, zog auch Castiel seine Boxershorts runter.

Cas Drehte sich um und Stieg in die Badewanne, drehte sein Kopf zu Dean und grinste leicht während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „ Kommst du?" Fragte Castiel mit tiefer rauer Stimme und schaute ihn an, lies seine Augen an Dean herunter gleiten." Oh.." hörte Er Dean brummen, bevor er zu ihm hastete und gegenüber von ihm ins Wasser glitt. Als Dean in der Badewanne saß, beugte sich Castiel zu ihm, lies sich zwischen seine Beine Gleiten, die bereitwillig sich öffneten und Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge glitt über Deans Unterlippe während er anfing seine Hüfte gegen die Hüfte seines Partners gleiten zu lassen. Er hörte ein leises Stöhnen, spürte dann plötzlich Hände, überall. Eine Hand Glitt über seinen Nassen Rücken hinab zu seinem Arsch und die Andere War in seinen Haaren, zog ihn dichter zu Dean hinab. Als die Hand seinen Arsch erreicht hatte, drückte Dean seien Hüfte härter gegen seine Eigene und Castiel keuchte auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe als die eine Welle der Lust ihn durchfuhr. „Dean." Keuchte er verlangend und lies sein Kopf auf Dean's Schulter sinken. Castiel spürte wie Seine Erektion wuchs, immer mehr schmerzhafter gegen Deans Hüfte Pochte. „ Bitte." murmelte Castiel als er sein Gesicht an Deans Hals vergrub, seine Zähne Über seine Schulter wandern lies. „ …..ja….." hörte er Dean, zwischen einem Stöhnen sagen. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen Deans Beine, glitt mit seinen Fingern über Dean's Erektion und grinste breit als er ein weiteres Stöhnen Hörte. Als seine Finger sein Loch gefunden hatten, strich er mit seiner Freien Hand über Deans Bauch und setzte sich Halb auf. Er sah auf die Person unter sich hinab. Braune, nasse Haare. Grüne, vor Lust geweitete Augen . Als er sein Blick tiefer Wandern ließ, sah er wie schnell sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte und sein grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sein Körper war ganz im Wasser, nur seine Schultern und Kopf schauten aus dem Wasser Heraus. Er sah einfach Wunderschön aus, und er gehörte Castiel, vielleicht nur für paar Stunden, Tage, oder Wochen, aber genau jetzt, war er bei ihm, Atmete schwer nur wegen ihm. Sein Finger glitt in ihn und er sah wie Dean sein Rücken durchbog und auf keuchte, die Augen Aufriss. „Oh Gott. " Murmelte Dean mit rauer Stimme und Castiel beugte sich vor und bedeckte seine Schlüsselbeine mit zarten Küssen bevor er anfing sein Finger in ihm zu bewegen, ihn zu öffnen. Deans Hand kam hoch und Fasste in Castiel's Haare, zog sein Kopf zu sich und Küsste ihn heftig. Sofort erwiderte Cas den Kuss und Fügte den zweiten Finger hinzu, sobald Dean sich gegen den Finger zu bewegen.

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen als Cas seine Prostata Berührte. Immer wieder seine Finger über Die Nerven Wandern lies. „Cas, ich brauch dich, jetzt." Brachte er heraus als Die Erregung zu stark wurde. Er brauchte keine Finger, er brauchte Castiel. Jetzt sofort. Er schlug seine Augen, sah Castiel über sich. ‚Er sah so heiß aus', dachte Dean während er seine Hüfte anhob, ihm sie Castiel anbot. „ Kondome." Murmelte Castiel und schaute zu ihm runter. Seine Finger immer noch tief in ihm vergruben blickte er sich um. „ Meine Hose." Dean sprach leise und lies die Augen zusammenflattern. „ Waru-." Castiel glitt aus ihm und griff über die Badewanne und Nahm Dean's Jeanshose und Suchte die Taschen durch, bevor er ein Kondom fand und sich wieder über Dean lehnte. Mit seinen Zähnen reiste er Die Packung auf und rollte sich es sofort über seine Pochende Erektion bevor er sich gegen Deans Loch drückte. „ Komm schon." Kam es von Dean, bevor er laut aufstöhnte. Schmerz durchflutete ihn, zuerst, doch dann spürte er nur noch, wie Castiel in ihm war, tief in ihm. Er schlang Seine Beine um Castiel's Rücken und Zog seine Hüfte dichter an sich, er wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, es fühlte sich einfach zu richtig an, zu gut, dass es jemals enden sollte. Mit dem Ersten Stoß rieb Castiel seine Prostata und Sendete Wellen voller Lust durch ihn hindurch. Vergessen war der Schmerz. Stöhnend murmelte Castiel Deans Namen während er immer stärker sich in ihm bewegte, sich fast ganz entzog und dann zurück schnappte, ich wieder vollkommen ausfüllte.

Wasser Schwappte über den Rand der Badewanne, aber keiner der Beiden interessierten sich dafür. Stöhnend und keuchend kamen sie ihren Orgasmen immer näher während Castiel's Bewegungen immer schneller und härter wurden. Als Castiel eine Hand zwischen die beiden Gleiten ließ und seine Hand um Deans Erektion legte und anfing ihm im Takt seiner Hüfte zu pumpen. Dean unter ihm fing an sich stärker gegen ihn zu bewegen. „ Dean. Ich komme gle-." Das Wort wurde unterbrochen von einem Leisen Schrei dass sich aus Castiel Kehle löste. Dicht gefolgt von Dean der Sein Kopf zurück warf und Laut aufstöhnte, während er seine Hüfte gegen Castiel bewegte. Castiel fiel erschöpft auf Dean und Dean schlang seine Arme um ihn, hielt ihn dicht bei sich. Castiel glitt aus ihm, schmiss das Kondom über den Rand und wand sich ihm wieder zu, küsste ihn zärtlich und liebevoll und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn. Er Wollte das dieser Moment niemals Endet.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 13.

Der Erste Tag in dem Haus im Wald war einer der Besten in Castiel Leben. Auch wenn es erst Nachmittag war. Castiel und Dean saßen Zusammen auf Der Couch im Wohnzimmer, Cas Beine über Deans Schoß und Deans Arm um Seine Hüfte. Sie Schauten irgendein Film an, keine Schenkte dem Film Beachtung.

Nach dem sie Endlich aus der Badewanne gestiegen waren sind sie zusammen, nur in einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, in die Küche gegangen und Dean hatte ihnen Pfannenkuchen gemacht. Danach hatten sich die Beiden Jogginghosen angezogen und sich aufs Sofa gelegt. Obwohl seine Rippen wehtaten, lies er es trotzdem zu, das Dean seine Seite Streichelte und festhielt. Er wollte ihn spüren, und das waren schmerzen wehrt. Castiel hatte Eine Decke um sie Gelegt, weil es kälter wurde, aber er wollte kein Shirt anziehen, nicht solange er Deans nackte Haut an seine Fingern und Haut spüren konnte also kuschelten sie unter der Decke so dicht wie es ging nur an einander.

Sanft strich Dean mit seinen Fingern über Cas Oberschenkel, der über seinem Schoß lag, während er anfing Castiel Hals abzuküssen. Er Konnte nicht aufhören an den Sex vor wenigen Stunden zu denken, wie Castiel in ihm war, heiß und schwer, und ihn ausfüllte bis in den Kleinsten Raum. Er konnte kaum warten das er ihm wieder so nah seien Konnte. Ihn wieder so zu spüren. Verlangen strömte durch sein Körper als Castiel leise aufstöhnte, als Deans Zähne sich leicht in seine Haut vergruben. Dean grinste leicht und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Oberschenkel und spielte mit dem Band der Jogginghose. Als er mit seinen Lippen über Castiel's Schlüsselbein glitt, spürte er, das etwas gegens eine Hand Drückte. „ Mhh…" hörte er Castiel murmelten und spürte wie Seine Hand in Deans Haare Fuhr und sanft seine Haare streichelte bevor die Hand in seinen Nacken wanderte und dort blieb. Castiel hob Deans Kopf hoch und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Plötzlich ließ sich Castiel nach Hinten fallen, lag nun flach auf dem Rücken und zog Dean auf sich, küsste ihn Heftig und grinste breit. Als Dean sich Halb auf Castiel legte, schlang diese Seine Beine um ihn und küsste ihn weiter, spielte mit seiner Unterlippe Zwischen seinen Zähne und Kraulte Seinen Nacken. „ Du bist aber gierig" hauchet Cas gegen seine Lippen bevor er ihn dichter an seinen Körper Zog. Dean Setzte sich auf und Zog Castiel auf sich, auf seinen Schoß. „ Ich mag es wen du oben bist, und ja ich bin gierig nach dir." Dean grinste und spürte als Castiel's ein Kopf senkte und seine nackte Schulter küsste. Dean lies seine Hände über den Rücken von Castiel wandern bevor sie in Der Jogginghose verschwanden und sich seine Hände um den Göttlichen Arsch von Castiel legte, als Die Tür klingelte. Castiel seufzte auf und stand auf, streckte die Hand nach Dean aus, der Sofort aufstand und ein Arm um Castiel legte. Zusammen liefen sie zu der Tür und Dean Öffnete sie. „ Hey ihr." „Ihr seid halb nackt." Anna und Gabriel. Dean lies sein Kopf auf Castiel's Schulter Fallen und seufzte auf, küsste kurz Castiel Schulter bevor er leise Murmelte „ Ich hol uns mal was zum anziehen."

„Hey Anna, Gabriel. Was macht ihr hier?"fragte Castiel als Dean gegangen war. „ich habe es Gefunden, du hast mir ja alles erzähl von dem Wagen und ich habs Gefunden, natürlich mit Gabriels Hilfe. „ sagte sie lachend und drehte sich kurz zu Gabriel. „ Wo ist sie?" Castiel schaute sich um aber konnte kein Schwarzes Langes Auto erkennen. „ Wir haben es paar Hundert Meter von hier abgestellt. Ich dachte, wen er zur Tür Kommt.." „ Was habt ihr ein paar Hundert Meter abgestellt?" Fragte Dean der mit einem Pulli angezogen zu ihnen Trat und Castiel ein großer Pulli überreichte den Er sofort anzog. „ Eine Überraschung?" sagte Castiel leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „ Ich hol es mal." Sagte Gabriel und fing an los zu joggen. Dean schaute verwirrt zu Castiel und hob eine Augenbraue. „ Ich wollte mich bedanken dass du immer bei mir warst, wegen mir einen Sehr schmerzhaften Entzug durchgemacht hast und dass du wirklich jeden Tag mit mir verbracht hast. Du hast mir ein neues Leben gegeben. Und ich dachte, ich könnte dir auch was geben. Du hast mir doch von deinem Wagen Erzählt." Murmelte Castiel und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Und ich dachte du möchtest sie vielleicht wieder zurück." Er schaute auf und sah wie Dean etwas sagen wollte bevor sein Mund auffiel als der 1967er Chevrolet Impala um die Ecke kam.„Du hast nicht,….. nein… das hast du jetzt." kam es von Dean der einfach nur auf den Wagen Starrte. „ Oh Gott, ich liebe dich." Kam es dann kurz danach aus seinem Mund, bevor er seine Lippen auf Castiel's presste. Castiel lachte leise und strich durch sein Haar. „Komm, fahr eine Runde oder so. „ sagte er gegen Deans Lippen und Küsste ihn nochmals Kurz, bevor Dean zum Auto lief. Gabriel stieg aus und warf ihm die Schlüssel entgegen und grinste breit. „ Verarsch mein kleinen Bruder nicht, okay?"sagte Gabriel als er an ihm vorbei lief. „ Das werde ich nie tun." Murmelte er leise und schaute zurück zum Haus, wo Anna sich angeregt mit Castiel unterhielt. „ Niemals." Kam es dann aus seinem Mund, als Castiel zu ihm schaute. Seine blauen Augen glänzten und waren voller Liebe und Freude. Dann schlüpfte er in Die Alt bekannten Leder Sitze und fuhr los.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 14.

Castiel stand mit seinen Geschwistern in der Küche, wo sie die Restlichen Pfannenkuchen aufaßen. Sie Redeten über alles Mögliche während Castiel eigentlich nur darauf wartete dass Dean wieder zurück kam. Es Wurde immer Später und er immer schwächer, schließlich war der Tag anstrengend. Erst frisch aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und dann noch Sex in der Badewanne gehabt während man sich eigentlich nur im Bett aufhalten sollte. Als es schon 21Uhr war ging Anna und Gabriel mit einem breiten Lächeln und fragten ihn was sie ihm bringen könnte. Cas dankte ihnen und verabschiedete sich von ihnen, bevor er sie zu Tür begleitete und sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen ließ. Das Bett war zu groß ohne Dean, stellte er fest nachdem er sich mehrfach herum gewälzt hatte.

Strahlend fuhr Dean durch die Gegen. Sein Baby unter ihm brummte leise vor sich hin, während Def Leppard durch die Lautsprecher schalte. Er hatte etwas von dem Guten Teil seiner Vergangenheit und das Dank Castiel. Danke Castiel, dachte Dean. Er hatte den Mann nicht mal in Tausend Jahren Verdient. Niemand wie er hatte jemand wie Castiel verdient. Warum machte er ihn dann so verdammt glücklich ? Was war besonders an ihm. Dass er es verdient hatte das Castiel sich überhaupt Gedanken über ihm machte. Castiel könnte jeden haben, jeden Mann oder Frau auf diesem Planeten. Dean dachte die ganze Zeit während er fuhr über Castiel nach, warum und wie er möglich seien Konnte das ihn jemand mögen konnte. Jemand wie Castiel. Nach Stunden langer fahrt, blickte er auf die Uhr. 20:55 Uhr war es. „Scheiße", brummte Dean und drehte sofort um, fuhr sofort zum Wald. Es waren wirklich Stunden vergangen während er weg war. Im rasanten Tempo fuhr er zu dem Haus im Wald. Er sah gerade wie Anne und Gabriel ins Auto einstigen als er um die Ecke fuhr und Parkte. Mit einem Sanften Lächeln stand er aus, grif sich seine Schlüssel und winkte Anna und Gabriel, ein Dankbares lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Gabriel stieg aus, als er gerade am Auto vorbei lief und schaute ihn ernst an. „ Hey, verarsch mein kleiner Bruder nicht, sonst gibt es Tote, und das sag ich nicht einfach so." Sagte Gabriel mit tiefer Stimme und schaute Dean weiterhin ernst an. „Er ist das Beste was mir passiert ist, warum sollte ich ihn verarschen?" Fragte Dean ihn und runzelte die Stirn. „ Nur so, mach kein Scheiß." Gabriel schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Und Cassi ist extrem Müde und total am Arsch, also Bitte, lass ihn schlafen." Sagte Gabriel lachend und Stieg wieder ins Auto ein, als Anna gerade etwas sagen wollte. Dann fuhren sie weg und Dean stand da, etwas verwirrt, bevor er sich zusammenraufte und ins Haus ging. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und stieg aus seinen Schuhe, zog sein Pulli aus und trat leise ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lag er, Schwarze Haare auf dem Kissen verteilt, alle viere von sich Gestreckt in der Mitte des Bettes. Ein leises Lachen löste sich von seiner Kehle bevor er es stoppen konnte. Ein leise grunzen kam von Cas der sein Kopf leicht bewegte. „ Komm her." Brummte Castiel der seine Arme Hob und sie ohne seine Augen zu öffnen nach ihm ausstreckte. Dean musste wieder lachen und beugte sich über Castiel, setzte sich auf Seine Hüfte, Beine Neben seiner Hüfte und küsste ihn liebevoll. Castiel Arme schloss sich um ihn und ein Lächeln legte sich auf Castiel Lippen als Sich Dean löste. „ Magst du dein Geschenk?" fragte Cas leise, bevor Dean von ihm glitt und sich neben ihn legte, Seine Arme um Castiel legte und ihn dicht an seine Brust zog und liebevolle Küsse auf seinem Gesicht platzierte.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 15.

Es vergingen Tage, an denen Dean und Castiel einfach nur im Bett lagen, Geschichten Erzählten und immer mal zusammen nackt auf dem Bett umher rollten. Aber es gab auch Tage, wo sie rausgingen, in die Kälte des Winters, durch den Schnee Stapften und in den Wald liefen. Castiel liebte wie die Welt aussah wen Schnee über ihr Lag. Und an manchen Tagen fuhr Dean ihn mit seinem Baby durch die Stadt, Kaufte mit ihm ein. Jeden Tag lachten sie, jeden Tag liebten sie sich. Es gab Momente da schauten sie sich in die Augen, verloren sich in den Blicken, in den Augen. In der Schönheit eines Momentes.

Tag 10

Dean schaute auf als er in der Küche saß und lächelte zu Castiel der gerade reinkam. „ Hey, Darling." sagte Dean lächelnd und musste dann leise lachen. Cas sah göttlich aus. Seine Schwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, Die Augen noch mit schlaf Verschleiert. Sein weißes Shirt war total zerknittert und an einer Seite hochgezogen und seine Boxershorts hingen auch nur zur Hälfte auf seiner Hüfte. Oh ja, Göttlich und heiß. „ Morgen." Murmelte Castiel und lief zu ihm, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn sanft. „ Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht das du weg währst." Hauchte Castiel und küsste ihn wieder. „ Warum sollte ich jemals weggehen?" erwiderte Dean und erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll und zog Castiel zwischens eine Beine. Castiel lachte leise, ein Wunderschöner Klang den Dean niemals Vergessen will, und strich durch Deans Haar. „Mhh, bleib bei mir. Am besten Für immer." Castiel schaute ihm in die Augen bevor er ihn küsste. „Okay." kam es leise von Dean bevor er Die Lippen seines Partners mit hungrigen Küssen attackiert. Plötzlich klingelte Castiel's neues Handy. Er ließ es immer auf der Küchen-Ablage liegen, weil er es sonst nie wieder finden würde. Seufzten löste sich Castiel von ihm und nahm das Handy und nahm den Anruf an. „ Novak?" Castiel fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über Deans Wange, und Dean lehnte sich in seine Berührung. Seine Augen schlossen sich als Castiel sein Daumen über seine Haut wandern lies. „Ich bin doch einen Monat freigestellt…. ja und? Es sind doch erst 20 Tage, also hab ich noch 8 Tage… Das haben die Ärzte gesagt…. Können sie das nicht alleine? … Okay, aber nur dieser Eine Fall mach ich, schicken sie mir bitte die Unterlagen. Danke, Wiederhören." Man hörte in Castiel stimme das er leicht angepisst war. „ Was ist los?" fraget Dean leise und nahm Die Hand von seiner Wange und Küsste die Handfläche. „ Kleine Probleme in meiner Firma. Ich muss mir nur kurz was durch schauen."Castiel lächelte sanft und hob Deans Gesicht an und Küsste ihn sanft. „ Bevor das Handy geklingelt hatten, was hatten wir da vor?" Fraget Castiel ihn mit einem leichten grinsen auf den Lippen. „ Ohh ich kann mich super Erinnern." Murmelte Dean bevor er Castiel auf sein Schoß zog und ihn heftig küsste, Lippen und Zähne zusammen krachen lies.

„ Ich will nie wieder arbeiten." Saget Castiel als sie zusammen auf dem Küchenboden lag. Arme und Beine umeinander geschlungen. „ Wieso ?" Fragte Dean verwirrt und hörte kurz auf, Castiel's Hals zu küssen. „Sonst hab ich nicht genügend Zeit für dich. Und.. ich weiß nicht ob ich je wieder in dieser Hölle arbeiten kann."Castiel schloss seine Augen und kuschelte sich dichter an Dean und seufzte leise auf. „ Du darfst nichts wegen mir aufgeben."Saget Dean leicht schockiert und streichelte Castiel's Gesicht. „ Nein, ich gib nichts auf. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich hab nur für die Firma gearbeitet, hatte kein Leben außer meinen Katzen. Und jetzt erst merke ich was mir gefehlt hatte. Und Das will ich nie wieder hergeben." Sagte Castiel lächelnd und Strich vorsichtig über Deans Rücken. „ Ich liebe dich." Fügte er leise hinzu als er sein Kopf an Dean's Schulter vergrub.

Ein Flattern ging durch seinen Körper als er die Wörter hörte, drei kleine Wörter die er sich seit Tagen nicht getraut hatte zu sagen. Und sie hörten sich so schön aus Castiel's Mund an. Er drückte Castiel leicht von sich, damit Er seine Augen Sehen Konnte und umfasste Castiel's Gesicht und küsste ihn liebevoll, hauchte gegen seine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 16

Tag 14

Dean warf sein Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut auf, als die Tür klingelte. Er Schauet neben sich, dort war Castiel, Anna hatte heute Morgen vorbei geschaut und sie hatte nichts bei bestellt. Stirn runzelnd stand er Langsam auf und Klopfte sein Oberteil glatt, bevor er sich runter beuget und Castiel Küsste, bevor er sich auf machte zur Tür. Er Hörte Wie Castiel aufstand und Inias von Seinem Schoß verscheuchte bevor er ihm nachlief und seine Hüfte umfing und Grinste, sein Nacken küsste. Dean unterdrückte ein leise keuchen, als ihm ein Schauder wegen dem Kuss durchflutete. Mit einem breiten grinsen und Castiel hinter sich, öffnete er die Tür. „Dean?" fragte eine Bekannte Stimme, zu bekannt. Dean hielt sein Atmen an, als er an der Großen Gestalt hoch guckte und in das Gesicht seines Bruders schaute. „ Sam ? Sammy?" kam von Dean leise. „ Was machst du hier?" fügte er kurz darauf los. „ Meine Bruder sagen, das ich bald heirate und …"Sam stoppte als sein Blick zu Castiel glitt. Cas löste sich sofort von Dean und trat ein Schritt zurück. „Ich geh lieber." Hörte Dean Castiel Leise murmeln. Dean blickte zu Castiel und ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich und lächelte. „ Sam das ist mein Freund, Cas.. ähm Castiel."

Das War Also Dean's Bruder, Dachte Castiel als er die Hand nach der Hand von dem Großen Mann, Sam, ausstreckte. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Die Lippen des Braunhaarigen Mann, der unwohl in der Tür Stand. „ Komm rein." Sagte Castiel und Zog Dean leicht weg von Der Tür, damit Sein Bruder reinkommen konnte. „ Uh, Danke." Kam es zurück und Castiel machte noch mehr Platz. „ Also, warte du bist der, der Mein Bruder vögelt?" „Sam!"sagte Dean laut während Castiel breiter Grinste. „Ja so ungefähr." antwortete er auf die Frage. Er hörte wie Sam lachte und Wie Dean ihn dichter an sich zog und sich auf die Lippe beißt.

Röte zog in sein Gesicht als Dean zum Sofa lief, Castiel an seiner Hand und sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „ Er ist nicht nur den Der ich vögel, sondern den ich liebe." Murmelte er leise und zog Castiel dicht an sich. Sam setzte sich auf Den Sessel ihnen quer gegenüber und lächelte sanft. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder was ein. „Wen heiratest du?"fragte Dean ihn und hob eine Augenbraue, wand sich Seinem Bruder zu. Währenddessen Schmiegte sich Castiel an Deans Seite und Dean legte ein Arm um ihn.

„ Ruby." sagte Sam lächelnd und Schaute zu dem Glücklichen Paar das sich ihm gegen über im Sofa zusammen gekuschelt hatten. Die beiden Erinnerten ihn so sehr an Ihn Selbst und Ruby. Und dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Dean sah gut aus, nicht so blass wie beim letzten Mal. Es strahlte und er hatte ein T-Shirt an, an seiner Armbeuge waren Keine Einstiche die noch nicht verheilt waren. „ Ruby, Ruby?" fraget Dean und riss die Augen leicht auf. Sam wusste das Dean Ruby nicht besonders mochte. „ja Ruby, Ruby." Murmelte Sam und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „ Woher weißt du eigentlich wo wir wohnen?" Fraget Dean dann und Hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hab eigentlich bei deinen Ecken gesucht wo du immer warst und einer Deiner ‚Freunde' hat mir erzählt irgendein Mann hat dich Mitgenommen. Keine Ahnung, gesagt du warst im Krankenhaus. Und So und dann bin ich auf Castiel gekommen und da stand seine alte Adresse im Krankenhaus Bericht und ich bin dort gewesen, seine Schwe..Schwester oder ? Anna, hat aufgemacht und erzählt wo ihr seid." „ Ja meine Schwester." Sagte Castiel nickend und lehnte sich gegen Dean. „Ich wird ihr Danke sagen das sie dich hier her geschickt hat." Fügte der Freund seines Bruders Hinzu und schaute Sam mit Blauen Weiten Augen an. „ Deans Ecken ?" Fragte er dann leise. „Alte Geschichten." murmelte Dean und küsste seine Wange. „Okay." Castiel lächelte und Küsste ihn dann sanft bevor er sich dann zu Sam wand, Sein Bruder sah einfach nur auf das Profile seines Freundes. „ ich kenn dich ja nicht, aber erzähl mal, wie ist das Passiert?" fragte Castiel dann interessiert und schaute Sam direkt in die Augen. Dann Fing Sam an zu reden, erzählte eine Fast fremden seine Halbe Lebensgesichte.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 17

„ Ich will dir danken." murmelte Sam als Dean gerade in Die Küche Gerauscht war um Bier für sich und Seinem Bruder zu Holen, und Wasser für Castiel, der Auf Dem Sofa lag und Zu Sam schaute. „ Für Was ?" Cas zog seine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Sam leicht verwirrt an. „Das du, mein Bruder auf die Richtige Bahn gebracht hast. Du weißt schon, nimmt er eigentlich noch was?" „Außer Alkohol nichts."Erwiderte Castiel leise und Blickte hoch als Dean den Raum betrat, Bier in der Einen Und Das Wasser in der anderen Hand und Reichte Sam eins Bevor er sich wieder Neben Castiel ins Sofa fallen ließ, ein Arm um ihn legte und Ihm das Wasser reichte. Sam nahm ein Schluck von Dem kalten Bier und musste einfach Staunen. Die Beiden wirkten so, vertraut, obwohl sie ihm Erzählt hatten dass sie sich weniger als 1 Monat kannten. Aber wie sie sich gegenseitig anschauten, als ob beide in die Seele des anderem Schauten. Oder diese leichten Berührungen, wie Castiel's Hand über Deans Knie strich und Dean sofort in die Berührung lehnte. Er war dankbar, für alles, was Castiel gemacht hatte, dass Dean nicht mehr wie Früher war, so Aggressiv durch die Drogen, zu schwach für die Sucht. Jetzt strahlte er, strahlte mit Cas um die Wette, wirkte Stärker, Augen klar und Sanft. Er Hatte sein Bruder vermisst und da war er. In den Händen eines Mannes. Dean fragte ihn nach einer kurzen Weile Schweigen. „Kann ich Cas mitbringen?" Das Lies Sam kurz stutzte, wollte Dean ihn wirklich der ganzen Familie vorstellen die sich bei der Hochzeit treffen wird? Er ließ sein Kopf kurz sinken und schaute auf seine dreckigen Schuhe, bevor er tief einatmete und ein Lächeln auflegte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, ein Fremden auf seine Hochzeit einzuladen. „ Natürlich." kam es dann leise von Sam und schaute wieder zu dem Pärchen. Castiel sah verwundert zu Dean der zu Sam schaute, fragend. Dean wand sich zu Castiel und lächelte. „ Willst du mich begleiten?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und legte eine Hand an die Wange seines Partners.

Als Dean ihn fragte fing sein Gesicht an zu Strahlen. „ Na klar." Hauchte Castiel als er Dean zu sich zog und ihn küsste. Ihm War es gerade Egal dass der Bruder, zu dem Seiner Hochzeit er gerade eingeladen wurde, direkt gegenüber von ihm und Dean saß. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, tiefer und wilder. Anscheinend hatte Dean Seinen Bruder völlig vergessen, denn er ließ seine Hände in Castiel's Haare gleiten und zog ihn dichter zu sich. Castiel keuchte leise auf, als Dean auf seine Unterlippe Biss. „ Leute!" rief Sam ihnen gegenüber und Dean riss sich von Castiel weg und blickte zu seinem Bruder. Cas konnte sehen wie das Rot in Dean's Gesicht wich. Er selbst spürte wie Röte in sein Gesicht schoss und er Senkte Den Kopf. „ Sorry." Murmelte Castiel leise.

Scheiße, dachte Dean als er zu Seinem Bruder schaute. Er sah blass aus, als ob er gerade etwas schreckliches beobachtete hat. Bis auch sein Gesicht sich mit Röte Fühlte und er sich räusperte. „ Also, Castiel, du kommst mit. Super." Hörte er seinen Bruder laut reden und er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Ein paar Stunden Später, nachdem sie alles möglich beredet haben, ging Sam.

Dean ließ lachend sein T-Shirt auf dem Boden Fallen sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel und blickte über die Schulter zu Castiel. Castiel Blick war auf ihn fixiert und ein grinsen zierten seine leicht geteilten Lippen. „ Oh Gott, ich wollte das Den ganzen Tag tun." Brummte Castiel als er zu Dean lief und ihn in einem Heftig Kuss gegen die Wand drückte. Castiel's Hände waren Überall. An Seiner Hüfte, dann an seinem Bauch, in seinen Haaren und an seinem Arsch. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen presste sich Dean gegen den Schmalen Körper Von Castiel, nachdem er ihm Sein Oberteil ausgezogen hatte und auf dem Boden geworfen hatte. Deans Hände lagen auf dem unteren Rücken von Cas, als der seine Hüfte nach vorne Stoß, ihre Erektionen aneinander Reiben lies. Obwohl mehrere Stoff-Schichten zwischen ihnen Lag lies es einen Strom Erregung durch ihn Schwappen. In Der nächsten Sekunde riss Dean die Hosen von Castiel's Hüfte, die Boxershorts folgten Schnell. Er spürte wie zitternde Hände seine Hose von seiner Hüfte strich und im nächsten Moment wurde er mit Dem Gesicht zur Wand Gedrückt. Ein warmer Körper presste sich von hinten an ihn, heißer atmen strich über die Seite Seines Halses. „Du nicht auch?" fraget Castiel mit seiner Göttlichen tiefen Stimme. „ Doch, ich wollte dich die ganze Zeit spüren, dich in mir spü…" er brach den Satz ab, als ein Finger in ihn drang. Ein Stöhnen löste sich aus seiner Kehle und er legte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Dean spürte wie Castiel auf die Knie hinter ihm ging und den Finger der bis dahin tief in ihm war, verschwand. Der Finger war kurz danach zurück, Feucht von der Spucke die Cas benutzte. Und er spürte warme Lippen, wie Sie Seinen Arsch erkundeten, während seine Finger ihn vorbereiteten. „ Cas, komm, bitte, ich brauch dich." Sagte Dean Schwer atmend während er seine Hüfte nach hinten Schob, und so die drei Finger tiefer in Sich aufnahm. „ Schsch.." hörte er Castiel gegen seine Haut sagen. Als die Finger aus ihm glitten, protestierte Dean mit einem Leisen stöhnen. Aber als Sich Castiel's Körper sich gegen ihn drückte verstummte sein Protest.

Castiel atmete tief ein und drang dann in Dean ein, Heiß, Eng, und Perfekt. Sein Kopf Fiel auf Dean's Schulter als ihn die Lust überkam und er sofort anfing seine Hüfte hart gegen Deans Arsch rammte. Er Hörte ein Gedämpftes stöhnen und musste leicht grinsen, vergrub sein Gesicht an Deans Schulter und bewegte sich härter und Schneller, spürte Wie sich Dean sich mit ihm beweget. Seine Hüfte gegen Castiel's seine Arbeitete. Cas Hand fuhr über Deans Hüfte und Glitt zu Seiner Erektion die Heiß und Hart zwischens Deans Beine Hing. Ein Erlöster Schrei kam von Dean als Castiel anfing ihn im Rhythmus seiner Hüftbewegungen zu befriedigen. Castiel spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus in seinem Bauch aufbaute, ihn zu überschwemmen Drohte. „ Komm schon Dean." Murmelte er gegen Deans Schulter und seine Bewegungen Wurden Harter. „Komm für mich." Keuchte Castiel bevor er kam, spürte wie die Wellen durch ihn fluteten und er ein Letztes Mal tief in Dean stieß. Dean kam mit ihm, kam über Cas Hand sie seine Erektion umfasst hatte. „ Cas.." murmelte Dean leise und Cas hob sein Kopf von Deans Schulter, nachdem er aus Dean glitt. „ Ich liebe dich." Saget Dean leise, bevor er Castiel Hand ergriff und ihn ins Schlafzimmer zog." Ich dich auch, Dean." Erwiderte Castiel und Lies sich mit seinem Freund aufs Bett fallen.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 18

Als Castiel Müde und frustriert auf dem Bett saß, seufzte Dean leise Auf. Heute War Castiel's Erster Tag zurück in seiner Firma gewesen. Es war gegen 18 Uhr als er Zurück kam, durch die Tür Stolperte und sofort zum Bett lief. Dean stand zu der Zeit in der Küche und rührte in seinem Tee herum. Er hatte sich angewöhnt Tee zu trinken, statt Kaffe, den Castiel hasste den Geruch von Kaffee. Als er ihm langsam nachlief und bei der Tür Stand, brach sein Herz. Da saß er, Sein Freund, auf dem Bett, Das Gesicht in den Händen, seine Schultern hingen herab und ein leichtes Zittern konnte man erkennen. „ Hey, Cas, ist alles okay?" Fragte Dean als er sich vor ihm hin kniete, Hände auf jedem Knie. „Ich glaub ich Verkauf diese Firma." hörte er Leise, gedämpft gegen seine Hand sagend, Castiel. Dean hob eine Hand und hob Castiel Gesicht aus seinen Händen. „ Schaut mich an." Sagte Dean leise und schaute zu Castiel hoch, Die blauen Augen voller scheu, schauten zu ihm. „ Warum?" kam es leise von Dean, der seine Hand auf der Wange seines Freundes Liegen lies. „ ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, denk entweder an dich oder an die Typen die Mich ausgeraubt haben. Und dann tut wieder alles weh. Meine Rippen, mein Bauch. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Ich hab dich jetzt, und ich will dich nicht gehen lassen deshalb kann ich mich nicht Zwischen Arbeit verstecken." Sagte Castiel schnell aber leise und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, du wirst mich niemals Verlieren, nicht wen du mich noch hier haben willst." Dean küsste ihn zärtlich und strich mit dem Daumen über Castiel's Wange. „Dann gehst du nie wieder." Erwiderte Castiel und umfasste Deans Gesicht und küsste ihn liebevoll, schloss diese Wunderschönen Augen und lies sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Dean wurde zwischen seine Beine Gezogen, während die Küsse zärtlich blieben, fing an ihre Körper gegen einander zu bewegen. Castiel Hände waren auf Seinem Rücken und Nacken, zog ihn dichter ans ich. „ Ich muss dich spüren…."sagte Cas leise und küsste Dean sanft, biss ihm dann leicht auf Die Unterlippe. „Spüren um sicher zu sein, du bist hier."

Castiel fühlte sich gebrochen. Er hatte sein Job geliebt, seine Firma, seine Kollegen, doch heute, konnte er das alles nicht wahrnehmen. Er konnte nur an Dean denken, daran denken wie er gestern sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, sanfte Küsse über seinen Hals Verteilte hatte während er ihm sanft immer wieder sagte wie sehr er ihn liebte und das er es schafft. Cas hatte es nicht geschafft. Er wollte nur noch wissen, ob Dean immer noch bei ihm war, immer noch da war. Er Umfasste Deans Kopf und Küsste ihn Härter, ließ all seine Gefühle raus in diesem Kuss, die Wut über sich selbst, das Verlangen das er den ganzen Tag unterdrückt hatte und Die Trauer, alles verging in einem Heftigen und Wildem Kuss. Er hörte wie Dean leise aufstöhnte, warme atmen gegens eine Unterlippe blies. Cas schlug seine Augen auf und sah direkt in die grünen Augen von Dean, der ihn einfach nur anschaute. „ Du bist wunderschön." Sagte Dean leise und strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange. Ein leichtes lächeln legte sich auf Castiel Lippen, bevor er eine Hand auf Deans Legte und Seine Augen schloss. „ Du bist da." Hauchte Castiel und lehnte sich in Deans Hand.

„Ich bleib für immer hier, keine Sorgen." sagte Dean leise und Küsste ihn wieder. Er lag immer noch halb Auf Castiel Körper und Halber hielt er sich mit der Hand hoch. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen förmlich. Ein leises Keuchen kam von Dean, als Castiel sie beide umdrehte und sich auf Dean's Hüfte setzte. Er schaute zu Dean hinab und ein breiteres Lächeln bildete sich in seinem Gesicht. Bevor er sich hinab lehnte und Sein Hals küsste.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 19.

Castiel hatte sich entschieden seine Firma zu verkaufen. Nach drei Tagen, wo er sich jeden Tagen in die Firma quälte, hat er ein Abnehmer gefunden. Dean machte sich sorgen in dieser Zeit um ihm. Castiel hatte kaum Lust auf Sex, wirkte Distanziert in den drei Tagen. Aber Nach dem Er die Firma verkauft hatte, war er wieder der Alte Cas, sanft und zärtlich aber auch Hart und leidenschaftlich. Dean hatte sein Partner wieder, Cas. Dean fand innerhalb den 3 Tagen ein Job in einem Cafè gefunden und war sogar etwas stolz auf sich selbst. Der Erste Job seit Jahren. Dennoch machte sich Dean Sorgen um ihre Zukunft. Castiel hatte kein Job, Dean hatte einen. Sie Lebten in einem Haus im Wald weit weg von der Stadt und hatten 3 Katzen. Was würde passieren? Was Könnte passieren? Wen irgendwas schief laufen würde.

Dean war jeden Morgen erstaunt das Castiel neben ihm lag, Arme um ihn, und die Beine zusammen unter Der Decke verdreht. Jeden Morgen wurde er von Der Schönheit seines Freundes überwältigt. Jedes Mal dachte er sich, warum hatte er ihn verdient, jemand so perfektes, jemand so Wundervolles. Jedes Mal legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen wen er Cas sah, egal ob frisch aus der Dusche oder Gerade beim Essen. Er wusste wie sehr er ihn Liebte, wie sehr er sich wünschte keine Sekunde von ihm getrennt zu sein. Und er wusste das Castiel genau so fühlte, er hat es ihm gesagt, als sie nackt auf dem Boden des Flures lag und glücklich lächelte. Er erzählte ihm, das er sein Licht sei, das ihm Hoffnung gibt, jedem Tag aufs Neue. Und Dean konnte es nicht fassen dass jemand so etwas für ihn fühlen würde. Wen Castiel da war, war der Tag etwas Neues, Unerwartetes. Castiel fand 2 Tage nachdem Er seine Firma verkauft hatte, ein Job als Kellner in einem Lokal, das in der Nähe von Deans Bar lag. Jeden Tag wenn sie sich Sahen, strahlten sie beide um die Wette, während sie sich liebevoll küssten. Die Zeit verging schnell, und bald war der Tag da, an dem Dean seiner ganzen Familie Entgegen treten musste. Sams Hochzeit. Nervös stand Dean vor dem Spiegel und versuchte seine Krawatte richtig zu binden, als Cas von hinten an ihn trat und ihm Half. Seine Geschickten Hände Banden die Krawatte in Sekunden . Als Dean sich umdrehte biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Castiel Hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an, Auch eine Krawatte um den Hals. Ein Blaues Hemd unter der Schwarzen Jacke, das perfekt zu seinen Augen Passte. „ Du siehst so .." murmelte Dean faszinierte und lies sein Blick immer wieder über Castiel Körper gleiten." Heiß aus? Kann ich nur zurück geben." Erwiderte Castiel bevor er ihn küsste. „Mhhhh…" brummte Dean leise gegen seine Lippen und Cas lächelte gegen seine Lippen wieder und Zog ihn dicht an sich.

Castiel schaute zu seinem Freund und konnte nur stolz sein, das er ihn Hatte. Er sah so gut aus in einem weißen Hemd und Einer schwarzen Hose. Wie konnte man ihn nicht lieben. Als der Kuss immer intensiver wurde, Hände gegen Haut drückte und Leicht an der Kleidung zog, riss Cas all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und löste sich von ihm und sagte leise „Wie müssen los." Er Hörte wie Dean leise auf seufzte und Ihn nochmals Kurz Küsste und dann ein Schritt zurück tritt. „ Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich meiner Familie vorzustellen." Dean hatte ihm erklärt dass Familie nicht mit Blut endete. „ Ich freu mich schon." antwortet Castiel lächelnd und drehte sich um, um das Geschenk zu holen das auf dem Küchentisch stand. Es war ein Kissen-Set. Castiel war nur einmal auf einer Hochzeit, weshalb er nicht wusste was er Holen sollte, Denn Dean sträubte sich gegen Den Gedanken etwas für Ruby zu kaufen. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie im Auto und Dean fuhr zu der Kirche wo er als Trauzeuge erwartet wurde. Man konnte die Spannung im Auto spüren die Von Dean ausging. „ Hey, wen es nicht okay ist, ich kann auch nach Hause gehen…"er wurde Unterbrochen als Dean Sein Wagen anhielt und zu ihm schaute. „Halt, nein, das ist nicht wegen dir. Ich hab bloß All meine Leute schon ewig lang nicht mehr gesehen, und das Letzte mal war ich so am Boden, dass.. ich hab einfach nur Angst, okay?" Dean beugte sich zu Cas und Küsste ihn liebevoll. „ Alles wird gut, sie werden sich bestimmt Freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. So gut wie du aussiehst…" er leise den Satz in der Luft hängen und wusste das Dean in seinem Kopf den Satz vervollständigte. Dean fing wieder an zu fahren und schüttelte Lachend den Kopf. „ wir müssen uns zusammenreißen, okay? Sonst werde ich im Laufe des Abends über dich her fallen."Saget Dean mit einem breiten Lächeln und Castiel lachte leise auf. „ Aber nur weil du das Sagst."


	19. Chapter 19

Part 20

Als sie ankamen, war Dean nervös. Sein Herz schlug verrückt. Nur Sam und Ruby wussten von ihm und Cas. Und keiner wusste dass er Schwul war. Dean wurde bisher nur mit Frauen gesehen. Junge Frauen aber noch niemals wurde er mit einem Mann gesehen. Gleich würde er seiner Familie erzählen, dass er nicht nur von den Drogen weg war, sondern Schwul und en Freund hat, mit dem er schon zusammengezogen war. 2 Monate waren sie jetzt schon ein Paar, verbrachten Jede freie Minute miteinander. Und doch wurde es niemals Langweilig. Als er Ausstieg und Zu Castiel Sete ging und ihm die Tür aufmachte, ergriff Dean Cas Hand und Hielt sie fest. Castiel Stieg aus und Küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen, ließ Dean kurz die Außenwelt vergessen. Als Cas Sich von ihm löste und leicht lächelte wurde er wieder zurück gerissen. „ Alles wird gut ausgehen." saget Castiel der Seine Wange Streichelte. Dean nickte nur und lehnte sich kurz n die beruhigende Berührung und legte dann ein Lächeln auf.

Castiel schlang seien Finger um Deans Hand und Zog ihn sanft an seine Seite. Er war wahrscheinlich doppelt so aufgeregt wie Dean, doch er Konnte es Gut verstecken. Er wollte seinem Freund stärker geben. „ Ich bin bereit wenn du es bist." murmelte Castiel zu Dean und schaute ihm in die Augen. „ Bin bereit." Kam es sehr leise von Dean der ihn dann mit sich zog. Zu dem Haus wovor sie gestanden Hatten. Sie waren irgendwo auf einem Auto-Schrottplatz vor einem Grauen, braunen und Großem Haus. Als Dean in die Topfpflanze neben der Tür Griff und ein Schlüssel Heraus zauberte musste Castiel fast lachen. Er war hier so vertraut. Wie konnte Castiel ihn nur so weit von seiner Familie halten? War er wirklich so Selbstsüchtig dass er Dean nur für sich haben wollte. Plötzlich überkam Ihm Angst. Wenn Dean seine Familie wiedersah und er weder zu ihnen wollte und ihn vergessen würde, in all der Liebe die Eine Familie geben konnte. Castiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wand sich Nochmals Zu Dean und Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er Hörte wie Dean leise auf keuchte als Er ihn dichter an sich zog. „Ich liebe dich, Dean." kam es leise von Castiel der Deans Hand Fest drückte. „ Ich liebe dich auch."Dean küsste ihn kurz bevor er sich normal hinstellte und die Tür auf schloss.

Dean war etwas verwirrt von Castiel's Reaktion, drückte aber seine Hand. Sobald die Tür auf war, füllte sich seine Nase mit dem Bekannten Duft nach Holz, Öl und Whisky. Sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf Deans Lippen und er Zog Castiel hinter sich ins Haus. „Bobby ? Ellen ?" Rief er in das Haus. Er spürte wie Castiel leicht neben ihm zuckte. Dean hatte innerhalb der Zwei Monate Bemerkt das Castiel es hasste wen er seine Stimme anhob. Er Löste die zusammen geschlungenen Hände nur damit er ein Arm um Castiel Legen Konnte und ihn dicht an seine Seite zog. Er Hörte Schritte Irgendwo von Oben und dann ein Ruf. „ Dean ?"Die Stimme war Weiblich und viel vertrauter als alle Anderen. „ Jo! Hey, Ja, ich bin's" Rief er zurück und wenige Sekunden Später sah er seine Frühere Beste Freundinn an der Treppe Stehen. Sie sah gut aus, ihr langes Blondes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht und ließ sie Strahlen. „ Dean.!"Rief sie und Stürmte die Treppen runter und nahm ihn in eine Enge Umarmung. „ Du siehst gut aus." Murmelte Jo in seinem Nacken bevor sie sich von ihm weck stieß und sich zu Castiel Wand. „ Wer ist den Dein Freund hier?" Fragte sie interreisert und hob eine Augenbraue. Dean lachte leise auf und Festigte den griff um Castiel Hüfte und zog ihn dichter an sich. „Mein Freund."Sagte Dean Stolz, aber auch mit etwas angst. Wie Würde Seine beste Freundinn darauf reagieren das Dean ein Typen als Lebenspartner hatte. Er Beobachtete Jo genau. Ihr Mund viel offen, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Blick huschte zwischen Dean und Castiel hin und her. Castiel hob eine Hand an und reichte sie Jo. „ Castiel, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." „ Mich auch. Ich bin Jo." stammelte Jo und nahm Castiel's Hand. „Kennengelernt, super, wo Ist Bobby, oder Ellen?" fragte Dean und spürte wie Sich Castiel leicht gegen ihn Lehnte. „ Die Sind einkaufen." Sagte sie bevor ein lautes Klappern ertönte und ein Auto zum Haus fuhr. „ Das sind sie, viel Spaß. Und Dean, wir müssen noch reden." Sagte sie lachend und schaute nochmals Castiel an und Schüttelte ihren Kopf. „ Dean?" rief Jemand außerhalb des Hauses und Dean drehte sich gerade um, als Der Mann, der Mehr ein Vater für ihn war als Alle Anderen Die Treppen Hochlief. „Hey Bobby." sagte Dean mit einem breiten Lächeln. Seit Jahren Hatte er ihn nicht mehr Gesehen. Und jetzt Stand er knappe 4 Meter von ihm entfernt, eine Einkaufstasche in der einen Hand und in der Anderen Hand ein Blumentopf. Bobby schaute ihn kurz an und Blickte dann zu Castiel. „ Bist du derjenige von dem Sam erzählt hatte?"

„Ich weiß nicht, auf jedenfalls, ich bin Castiel." Sagte Castiel und schaute unbehaglich rein als Bobby die Tüte und die Blume abstellt e und zu ihnen geloffen kam. Castiel Trat ein Schritt von Dean weg, der in eine noch engere Umarmung genommen wurde. Kurz darauf lösten sich die Beiden und Bobby schaute Cas an. „ Ja, dann bist du's, Willkommen in der Familie." Sagte Bobby und Schlug ihm leicht gegen Die Schulter. Kurz darauf kam eine Braunhaarige Frau durch die Tür die Ähnlichkeiten mit Jo Hatte. „ Oh Gott, Hey Dean." Kam es fast Sprachlos von ihr. Castiel stand wieder einfach nur da, während Dean herzlich umarmt wurde. „ Das waren mehr als 3 Jahre." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll als sich die beiden Gelöst haben. „ Ellen, das ist mein Freund Castiel!" „Freut…" Cas brach ab denn jetzt wurde Castiel eng umarmt. „ Danke." hörte er Ellen leise murmeln bevor sie sich von ihm löste. „ Helft ihr uns beim Rein tragen?" fragte Bobby dann kurz darauf.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 21.

Am Strand war es still, außer dass rauschen der Wellen, während der Pfarrer Sam und Ruby gerade in den Bann der Ehe schloss. Dean stand neben Sam, schaute immer mal wieder zu seinem Bruder, aber doch meistens hing sein Blick auf seinem Freund. Der inmitten der Masse sah und zu ihm hochschaute. Diese blauen Augen konnte man noch nach Zehn Metern gut ausmachen, und das glänzen erst. Als das grinsen auf Castiel's Gesicht breiter wurde, schaute er leicht verwirrt bevor er mit einem Seiten Stoß durch ein Ellenbogen daran erinnert wurde, das er ja die Ringe hatte. Er gab sie dem Paar und spürte wie die Röte sich in sein Gesicht schlich.

Castiel saß nur da und schaute zu seinem Freund hoch, wie er da stand in seinem Anzug und sich auf die Lippe biss. Castiel konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen während er sich tiefer in den Stuhl sinken ließ ohne das es groß auffiel. Er schaute immer wieder zu Dean, während er der Trauung folgte. Und als sich das glückliche Paar küsste, blitzte ein Bild von ihm und Dean durch den Kopf, wie sie beide Da standen, sich küsste und Offizial zu einander gehören. Und das für immer. Er schaute wieder zu Dean, als alle aufstanden und Anfing zu klatschen und zu Jubeln. Dean schaute zu ihm, seine Augen voller Hoffnung, bevor Dean sein Kopf schüttelte und zu Sam lief und ihm in eine Umarmung nahm. Castiel lief mit dem Strom mit, dem das Paar gratulieren wollte, aber eigentlich waren seine Augen nur auf Dean gerichtet der gerade dabei war, Ruby zu Umarmen. Vielleicht hat er aufgehört sie zu hassen. Vielleicht. Cas versank in Gedanken und als er warme Hände um seine Hüfte spürte und jemand ihm in den Nacken küsste, musste er lächeln. Dean's Hände, Dean's Lippen. Er drehte sein Kopf und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er leise murmelte. „Ich muss dem Brautpaar noch meine Glückwünsche ausrichten." Dean küsste ihn wieder und lächelte leicht. „ Du hast mich vollkommen abgelenkt, ich glaub, ich nimm dich nie mehr irgendwo hin wo du mich ablenken kannst." Castiel lachte leise und Lehnte sich nach Hinten Gegen Dean, der Seinem Arme um ihn schloss. Und dann warten sie, bis sich der Mob um Das Ehepaar löste und sie zu ihnen laufen konnten. Castiel umarmte Ruby fest und sagte als sie sich Lösten. „ Alles Gute euch Zwei." Bevor er auch noch Sam umarmte. Obwohl es sich eher anfühlte als ob Sam ihn umarmte. „ Danke Castiel."Sagte Ruby und lächelte ihn an. Dean Stand wieder hinter ihm und Zog ihn an sich. „ Und jetzt Party ?" Kam es Dean der sein Kinn auf Castiel's Schulter Legte. Dean's Bruder lachte leise auf. „ Klar, wir müssen ja Feiern." Sagte er als er seine frische Frau in den Arm nahm und sie Liebevoll küsste. Castiel lehnte sein Kopf gegen Deans und lächelte leicht. Dean's Atem geisterte über Castiel's Gesicht als Dean sein Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

Dean löste sich von ihm und Lief los, gefolgt von Cas, Ruby und Sammy. Zusammen liefen zu der Party die In der Nähe des Strandes in einer Großen Halle gefeiert wurde. Cas holte kurz darauf auf und Verschlang seine Finger mit Deans Hand. Er schaute Castiel ins Gesicht und lächelte breit. Diesen Mann will ich heiraten, auf alle möglichen Weißen ihn als Meins Markieren, dachte Dean als er neben Castiel zu der Halle lief und in Seine Augen Schaute. Das hatte sich Dean vorgestellt als Ruby und Sam sich geküsst hatten. Wie sie ein Band für die Ewigkeit ihrer Liebe besiegelt hatten. Das wollte er auch für sich und Cas. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Ihnen Musik entgegenkam. Und Als sie Den Raum betraten musste Dean und Castiel leise lachen. Überall hingen Bilder von Sam als Kind, die Dean aufgenommen hatte, oder Bilder von der Braunhaarigen und jungen Ruby. „Oh Herrlich." Brummte Sam neben ihm und Schloss sich doch dann Dem Lachen an.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 22.

Dean lächelte leicht und nahm Castiel's Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Das frisch verheiratete Paar war fertig mit ihrem Tanz und jetzt durften die anderen Tanzen. Castiel stolper leicht hinter ihm nach und schaute, als würde etwas Grauenhaftes Passiere. „ Was ist?" „Ich Kann nicht Tanzen." gab Castiel leise zurück und schaute Dean unter seine Wimpern hindurch an. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute ihm in die Augen: „ Ich zeig dir wie es geht." Sagte Dean und zog ihn zu sich. Ein langsames Lied Spielte und Dean legte seine Arme um Cas Hüfte. „ Leg deine Arme um meine Schultern." Wies er Castiel. Castiel legte beide Arme um seinen Nacken und legte sein Kopf leicht gegen seine Schulter. „ Und jetzt.. mach mir einfach nach." Dean musste lachen als er langsam anfing sich zu bewegen. Cas folgte seinen Bewegungen und presste seine Lippen zusammen um nicht zu lachen. Ihre Hüften rieben aneinander und erinnerten Dean daran dass sie seit über einem Tag lang kein Sex hatten. Oder sich gegenseitig die Klamotten vom Körper gerissen haben, oder etwas vergleichbares.

Sofort dachte Dean an vorgestern, wie sie im Bett lagen, schwer Atmend und mit schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Wie sich Castiel zu ihm gedreht hatte nach wenigen Minuten und ihn ins Bett gedrückt hatte und leise gemurmelt hatte. „Bereit für die nächste Runde?"bevor er anfing sein Hals mit Küssen zu attackieren.

Dean wurde zurück in die Gegenwart gezogen als Castiel Ihn sanft Küsste. Seien Finger in seine Haare gleiten ließ und ihn zu sich herunterzog. „ An was hast du gedacht?" Fragte Castiel ihn mit tiefer Stimme. Seine Schlafzimmer Stimme. Dean's Augen weiteten sich und Castiel grinste ihn einfach nur an, während er sein Arm von Deans Schulter nahm und seine Hüfte umfasste und sie dichter zu sich zog. Dean zog die Luft tief ein, als er spürte wie Cas Erektion gegen seine Rieb." Doch nicht auf der Hochzeit meines Bruder." saget Dean schwach und küsste ihn wieder.

Castiel spürte wie er langsam nachgab. Deans Hand fuhr in Sein Haar und hielt sich dort fest während sie weitertanzten. Castiel schaute ihm in die Augen, wusste wie sehr seine Augen mit Lust gefüllt waren. Und Cas machte nichts anderes als sie einzusetzen. Dean's Augen weiteten sich und die Hand in seinem Haar Verkrampfte sich leicht. „ Komm schon." Murmelte Castiel leise während er seinen Geliebten dabei zusah, wie er sich innerlich um Selbstkontrolle kämpfte und aber anscheinend verlor. Er schnappte Castiel's Hand und lief los. Es war etwas unangenehmen mit einem halb Harten durch die Massen zu laufen, aber was tut man nicht alles für Sex mit seinem Freund. Als sie kurz davor waren rauszugehen, umfasste eine große Hand seine Schulter und Castiel schaute hoch und sah Sam. „ Hey, geht ihr schon?" fragte Sam und erst dann Bemerkte Dean ihn und umfasste Cas Hand Stärker. „ Nein, nein. Nur eine kleine Pause, ich mag große Menschen Massen nicht." Castiel lächelte als er fertig war und blickte zu sam Hoch. „Cool ich auch nicht, lasst uns Kurz rausgehen." stimmte Sam ihm zu und Castiel Spürte wie Seine Hand an der Dean ihn hielt zusammengedrückt wurde. „ Klar, komm mit." Dean sprach nun. Ein leichtes Seufzten in der Stimme

Sam konnte nicht anders als die ganze Zeit zu strahlen, er hatte nun eine Ehefrau, die er um alles in der Welt liebte, ein Bruder der Glücklich vergeben ist und eine Familie in Harmonie. Was könnte besser gehen. Er trat mit seinem Bruder und Castiel aus Der Halle wo die Party war und atmete die Frische kalte Luft tief ein. Er musste die Letzten paar Minuten Zuhören wie seine Freunde ihm erzählten wie Heiß Ruby doch in dem weißen Kleid aussah. Er hätte die Beiden Vollidioten schlagen können. Und jetzt brauchte er bloß frische Luft und Gesellschaft die er genießen konnte. Er sah wie Dean Castiel an seine Seite Zog und Sein Arm um die Schlanke Hüfte seines Partners Legte. Die Beiden sahen so verliebt aus, so Intim. Sam hätte sich gern zurückgezogen während sich die Beiden tief in die Augen schauten und einfach nicht aufhören wollten. Sam räusperte sich leise und spürte wie sich 2 Augenpaar in seine Gesicht bohrten. „ Leute, macht doch gleich rum." sagte Sam scherzhaft und hörte wie Dean leise zu Castiel etwas murmelte was Sam nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

Castiel umfasste Dean's Hand an seiner Hüfte und drücke sie sanft. Dean hatte ihm leise zu gemurmelt wie gerne er ihn jetzt gegen eine Wand pressen würde und Ihn Ficken würde, als ob es kein morgen geben würde. Lust schoss durch sein Körper und er blickte zu Sam. Ein lächelt auf den Lippen. „ Glaub du wirst schon vermisst." sagte Castiel lachend und schaute Sam an. Leise Rufe nach Sam waren selbst hier draußen zu hören. „ Verdammt. Habt spaß Leute, aber Kommt wieder rein, okay? Sonst werde ich verrückt!" Sagte Sam in Eile und ging wieder rein.

Als sich die Tür schloss, waren Es Dean's Lippen an seinem Hals der ihm ein stöhnen entlockten. „Oh Gott." hörte er Dean brummen und spürte wie er mitgezogen wurde, in eine Gasse. Castiel schaute sich kurz um und grinste breit bevor er sich umdrehte und Dean gegen die Wand drückte, Sein Bein Zwischen Dean's Beine schob und sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen ihn Stemmte. Castiel machet Deans Hose sofort auf und lies kurz von ihm ab um Seine Hose und Boxershorts runterzog. Er sah Dean's Harten Penis und musste sich über die Lippen Lecken. Dean sah ihn an, geöffnete Lippen und ein Leise keuchen auf den Lippen als Castiel seine Erektion in die Hand nahm. Cas spürte das Pulsieren unter seinen Fingern und beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Versank in dem Kuss während Castiel anfing ihm einen Runter zu holen. Er ignorierte seine Erektion solange bis Dean Seine Hände von Cas Rücken wandern lies und Castiel Hose aufmachte und mit der Hand rein glitt und anfing ihn zu verwöhnen. Leises Keuchen und Stöhnen kam über Ihre Lippen, während sie ihre Stirnen aneinander lehnten und sich gegen seitig einen runterholten. Sie pressten ihre Körper aneinander, versuchten so viel kontakt wie es nur möglich war zu haben während Castiel spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus in seinem Bauch aufbaute. Er blickte zu Dean und sah an seinen Augen, dass er auch kurz davor war zu kommen. Dean kam zuerst, schreite leise ‚Cas' in die kühle Luft und kam über Castiel's Jacke. Nur Sekunden Später stieß Castiel ein letztes Mal in Dean's Hand bevor er in Dean's Hals biss um nicht so laut aufzuschreien als er kam. Er kam über Deans Jacke. Beide standen da, schwer atmend, schwitzend und Mit den Händen am Anderen Körper. Dan löste sich ein leise lachen aus Castiel's Kehle als ihm einfiel was Dean noch vor wenigen Minuten ihm zugeflüstert hatte. „ Was ist ?"fragte Dean leise, als er seine Hose hochzog und ihn anschaute. Seine Lippen waren Rot von dem Küssen, seine Wangen von dem Orgasmus rot gefärbt und seine Haare zerzaust durch Castiel Hände. Er sah wunderschön aus. „ Ich dachte du würdest mich gegen die Wand vögeln." „ Hättest du mich gelassen." Kam es von Dean zurück. Castiel machte seine Hose zu und blickte auf Dean's und Seine Jacke und sah, das diese total versaut waren. Er schälte sich aus der Jacke und sah zu Dean. „ Entweder du zeihst dich auch aus, oder jeder wird wissen, was du gerade getan hast." Er hörte Dean seufzten und beobachtet ihn wie Er sich aus der Jacke schälte, beobachtete wie sich seine Muskeln unter dem Hemd bewegten. Er freute sich schon darauf wieder zuhause zu sein.

Dean legte seine Jacke über sein Arm und nahm Castiel seins Ab, legte es dazu und nahm seine Hand. „ Komm, wir dürfen Sam nicht hängen lassen."

Und so gingen die beiden zurück auf die Party, verbrachten Den Abend bei Sam und Ruby und unterhaltenen sich mit Dean's Freunden. Während Dean alle Kuchen Probieren Musste und am Ende des Abends kurz davor war sich zu übergeben. Gegen 3 Uhr morgens gingen sie zu Bobby zurück, viel zu Müde um jetzt noch nach Hause zu fahren und fielen in das Gäste-Bett.

Mit einem gutem Nacht Kuss, schlang Dean seine Arme um Castiel der Sich mit dem Rücken gegen Dean's Brust drückte. „ Ich liebe dich." Hörte Dean Castiel leise sagen, als er kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. „ Ich liebe dich auch." sagte Dean und Küsste Castiel's Nackte Schulter und zog ihn dichter an sich.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 23.

Als Dean aufwachte war Castiel in seine Armen, die schwarze Haare kitzelten leicht in seinem Gesicht als er Castiel ein Kuss auf den Hinterkopf presste. Er spürte wie Castiel sich dichter an seien Brust kuschelte und automatische legte Dean seine Arme Fester um ihn. „Morgen, mein Schatzt." Murmelte Dean in Castiel's Haare. „Morgen." kam es leise zurück bevor Castiel sich in Deans Armen drehte und ihm ins Gesicht schaute. Diese blauen Augen, verschleiert vom Schlaf, blickten ihn an. Dan küsste Dean ich zärtlich und staunte das Castiel niemals Mundgeruch hatte. Auch nicht nach einer anstrengenden Nacht. Niemals. Dean erkämpfte sich mit seiner Zuge den Weg in Castiel's Mund, umspielte seine Zunge und grinste leicht, als er merkte das Castiel immer wacher wurde. Denn seine Zunge kämpfte gegen Dean's und seine Hände hoben sich an um Dean an seinem Gesicht dichter zu sich zu zeihen. „ Wir sind nicht zuhause." Sagte Castiel leise gegen seine Lippen und biss ihm daraufhin in die Unterlippe. Dean keuchte leise auf und zog ihn dichter an sich. „ Und ?" fragte Dean leise du küsste sein Nacken „Die Können zuhören." Dean wollte gerade wieder etwas dazu sagen als Castiel ihn davon abhielt. „ Und wir beide sind laut. Sehr laut." Dean gab sich geschlagen und sank zurück ins Kopfkissen aber küsste Cas nochmals. „ Ich will nach Hause." brummte Dean nach wenigen Sekunden Stille und schaute Castiel grinsend an. Dieser fing an zu lachen du setzte sich auf. „ Dann los." ,brachte er heraus bevor er aus dem Bett glitt und sich reckte. Dean schaute zu wie Sein Shirt hochrutschte und ihm Einblick auf Castiel unteren Rücken gewährte. Die Blasse haut dehnte sich unter den Muskeln und Knochen. „ Oh Gott." sagte Dean als er ihn beobachtet. Dean beugte sich nach Vorne und Umfasste Castiel's Hüfte und zog ihn zurück zum Bett. Als Castiel auf dem Bett aufkam, schob Dean Sein Shirt hoch und küsste Seinen unteren Rücken.

Grinsend warf Castiel ein Blick über seine Schulter zu Dean, der weiterhin seine Rücken Küsste. „ Ich vergötter dein Körper auch." sagte Castiel während er die Küsse genoss, die Langsam den Weg nach oben Machte und kurz darauf zog Dean ihm sein Shirt aus. Castiel blieb einfach sitzen und schloss seine Augen. „ Ich vergötter ihn nur nicht, ich bete ihn an." Kam es zwischen Küsse an seiner Schulter von Dean. Castiel ließ sich sei Nacken und Schulter abküsse.

Dean saß Auf und setzte sich hinter ihn, schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte feuchte küsse an Castiel's Ohr. „ Wen wir ganz Still sind, könnte es klappen." ,murmelte Dean gegen Cas Ohr. Stille durchflutete das Zimmer als Castiel sein Kopf drehte, Zähne bearbeiteten Seine Unterlippe und seine Augen waren fast schwarz. „ Was ich mit dir machen würde… du könntest nicht still sein." Erwiderte Castiel mit einem bösen grinsen auf seine Lippen. Dean beugte sich vor, wollte das Böse grinsen Weg küsse, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Beide schraken zusammen und drehten sich sofort zur Tür. Jo Stand da, hielt eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und schaute Castiel und Dean geschockt an. Castiel saß immer noch zwischen Deans Beine und hatte kein Oberteil an während er zu ihr Hochstarrte. „Morgen." sagte Castiel als erstes und Jo nickte ihm zu. „ Es.. es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch.. nicht stören." „ Ist nicht schlimm. Wir wollten sowie so bald Aufbrechen." sagte Dean lächelnd Und Schubste Castiel leicht damit er aufstand.

Castiel schnappte sich sein Shirt und ging ins Bad. Dean war so kurz davor Castiel umzustimmen das sie jetzt gleich Sex haben sollten. Doch zum Glück kam Jo. Er wollte keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen. Und Gestöhne und Geschrei am Morgen ist nicht gerade der beste Eindruck. Castiel schlüpfte in sein Shirt und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel.

Dean stand auf und reckte sich bevor er zu Jo, die immer noch in der Tür stand, ging. Jo lächelte ihn breit an und klapste ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich freu mich für dich dass du jemanden wie ihn hast." War das erste was sie nach kurzem schweigen sagte. Dean schaute sie an und hob Fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was ? Du siehst so glücklich mit ihm aus. Du strahlst förmlich Freude aus." sagte Jo verteidigend.

Jo betrachtete Dean. Er stand da, seine Haare verwuschelt, seine Augen strahlend und seine Haltung war entspannt. Er sah so Friedlich aus, so Glücklich. Sie hätte nie gedacht dass sie ihn jemals so sieht. So verliebt. Und das in einen Mann. Egal wie viele Frauen er in der Vergangenheit angeschleppt hatte, niemals sah er so am Morgen danach aus. „Er macht mich auch Glücklich." War die einfache Antwort von Dean. Und das sah man. Dass er ihn Glücklich machte. Als die Bad-Tür aufging und Castiel mit einer Jeans und T-Shirt raustrat, erhellte sich Dean's Gesicht sofort und er Streckte die Arme nach seinem Freund aus. Jo konnte nur lachen und glitt aus dem Zimmer um die Beiden Turteltäubchen in Ruhe zu lassen.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 24

Als Castiel und Dean endlich zuhause waren, war es schon Abend. Sie konnten sich doch nicht so schnell abhauen wie sie gedachte haben. Zuerst wurden sie von Ellen abgefangen, die Sie zum Frühstück zerrte. Und danach wurde Dean alles erzählt was er verpasst hatte. Danach war schon wieder Mittagessen Zeit und Dean und Castiel saßen nebeneinander und schauten sich direkt in die Augen. Und beide wussten dass sie hier nicht so schnell weg kommen werden. Nach dem Mittagessen und noch mehreren Stunden Gequatsche stiegen sie in Dean's Baby ein und fuhren weg. Fuhren Nachhause. Worauf sie schon den ganzen Tag gewartet haben, darauf gewartet haben, dass Ihre Katzen sich mit ihnen auf Dem Sofa platzierten. Das sie zusammen ins Bett fallen konnte, das sie sich die Kleidung von dem Leibern reiße konnten, ohne von jemanden gestört zu werden. Endlich einander anzufassen, ohne nur Stoff zwischen den Fingern zu haben. Sondern Haut zu spüre. Sie stiegen schnell aus dem Auto aus, vergasen ihre Sachen in dem Wagen. Castiel holte die Schlüssel heraus und Suchte den Schlüssel für die Haustür während Dean anfing seine Jacke auszuziehen und leicht grinste. Als die Tür aufschwang, waren heiße und hungrige Lippen auf Castiel's der gegen die Wand des Flures Gedrückt wurde. „ Tür." brummte Castiel der sich auch seine Jacke auszog und diese auf dem Boden Fallen lies. Dean schubste die Tür mit seinem Fuß so, dass sie ins Schloss fiel. Sofort war er wieder bei seinem Freund, nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag während er mit dem Rest von Castiel's Klamotten kämpfte die nach wenigen Sekunden alle auf dem Boden im Flur lagen.

Nun Stand Castiel da, nackt, vor ihm. Wie ein Gott, dachte Dean bevor er sich wieder gegen ihn drückte und ihn heftig küsste, mit seinen Zähnen das weiche Fleisch von Castiel's Lippen erforschte. Er spürte wie Castiel versuchte ihm die Kleidung vom Körper zu reisen, sein Hemd platzte auf und die Knöpfte flogen auf den Boden. Sofort spürte er eine Warme Hand die über seine Brust glitt und hinab glitt um seine Jeans aufzumachen. Dean stöhnte leise auf, als ihm die Hose runter gerissen wurde, und sobald auch noch die Boxershorts auf dem Boden lagen, zog Castiel ihn dicht an sich. Ihre Nackten Körper bewegten sich im Einklang, jeder Spürte jede kleinste Bewegung, jeder von den beiden hörten die kleine Geräusche die jeder Machte, leise keuchen, leise stöhnen, nach Luft schnappen.

Castiel's atmen wurde schneller, während er seinen nackten Körper gegen Dean's seinen presste. Er war zwischen dem Heißen Körper und der kalten Wand eingeklemmt. Konnte nicht entkommen und Dean mit sich auf dem Boden reisen. Mit einem grinsen schlang er seine Beine um Deans Hüfte, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während seine Hüfte gegen Deans arbeite. Ihre Erektionen glitten zusammen, Liesen beide laut aufstöhnen.

„ Cas,cas,cas…" kam es immer wieder über Dean's Lippen während er die Sensation genoss, die ihm die kleinen Bewegungen von Castiel brachten. Immer wieder Liesen sie ihre Körper zusammen gleiten. „ Fick mich." kam es als Antwort von Castiel der Sein Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. „Gleit-Gel." keuchte Dean und drückte seine Hüfte Stärker gegen Castiel's. „Ich werde nicht zerbrechen." Und mit Diesen Worten, glitt Castiel mit seinem ganzen Körper etwas weiter hoch, sodass Deans Penis Zwischen ihren Hüften Klemmte. „ Komm schon." Murmlte Castiel als er Anfing seine Hüfte zu kreisen um Dean spüren zu lassen, was er jetzt gleich haben könnte. Dean gab nach, hob seine Hand und leckte über drei Finger, lies sie voller Speichel Werden, bevor er mit seiner Hand über Castiel's Arsch wandern lies, bevor er sein Loch fand und sein Ersten Finger in ihn Gleite lies. Heiß und Eng war Cas um seien Finger. Er hörte ein Gedämpftes keuchen als Castiel sein Kopf auf Deans Schulter fallen ließ. Dean Arbeitet ihn Schnell offen, strich immer wieder mit seinen Fingern über seine Prostata. Castiel lag förmlich in seine Armen, atmete schnell und flach während er sich schon mit den Fingern bewegte, diese immer tiefer in ihn aufnahm. „ Mehr. Komm schon, mehr!" Stöhnte Castiel nach kurzer Zeit und lies seine Zähne in Dean's Schulter sinken."Okay, Babe. Ich hab dich." Murmelte Dean, bevor Er seine Finger aus ihm nahm und seine Hüfte höher anhob. Er Drückte Seine Erektion gegen Castiel's Loch, wollte ihn kurz ärgern, bevor er tief in ihn Stieß. Ein erlösenden Schrei löste sich aus seinem Mund der Sofort von Castiel's bedeckt war.

Sie versanken in einem heißen und feuchten Kuss, während ihre Körper zusammen klatschten, sie immer weiter trieben zu ihrem Orgasmus. Während ihre Namen wie Gebete gegen Nackte Haut gemurmelt wurde küssten sie sich als ob es kein morgen gäbe, als ob das ihr Erstes Mal zusammen wären. Nie wieder würden sie es zu lassen das sie jemand davon abhalten würde, das sie nicht so beieinander seinen Könnten.

Nie wieder Wollte Castiel von Diesem Man getrennt werden. Niemals auch nur Millimeter zwischen ihre Haut bringen. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten während er immer wieder heftig gegen die Wand gestoßen wurde. Immer mit Dean's Bewegungen, im Takt seiner Hüfte. Seine Hände Fanden Deans Rücken, vergruben sich in der weichen Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzten als Dean Seine Erektion berührte, sie umfasste und anfing ihn einen Runter zu holen. „ Komm für mich, Engel, komm für mich." wiederholte sich Dean. Castiel hörte ihn kaum noch. Denn Sein Körper spaßte unter dem Orgasmus den ihn überrascht überflutete.

Er hatte kaum die Worte ausgesprochen als Castiel über seiner Hand kam. Über seinem Bauch. Er konnte sich auch kaum zurückhalten, wollte aber seinem Freund durch den Orgasmus begleiten. Dean stieß tiefer, spürte wie Die Muskeln um sein Glied sich verengten, ihn noch enger machten als Castiel schon war. Und so kam er, tief in Castiel vergruben und schreiend.

Nachdem die Beiden von ihrem Nach-Schock runter gekommen waren, Liesen sie ihre Klamotten dort liegen wo sie waren und liefe gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich beide Erschöpft ins Bett fallen lassen. Castiel lag zur Hälfte auf Dean, Ein Bein und ein Arm lag über Deans Körper, während Dean beide Arme um Den warmen Körper auf ihm schlang. „ Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich.." murmelte Dean in Castiel's Haaren. „ Ich liebe dich noch mehr." kam es erschöpft von Castiel. Und bevor die beiden einschliefen, fielen ihnen nochmal die Gedanken von dem Vortag ein, Heiraten. Beide stellten sich eine Hochzeit vor, Kinder. Das Alles. Bevor sie langsam aneinander einschlummerten. 2 Monate waren sie jetzt zusammen, und sie wollten sich nie wieder trennen.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 25.

Die Tage vergingen schnell, Sie gingen ihre Jobs nach, verbrachten ihre Abenden mit ihren Katzen auf dem Sofa oder zusammen im Bett. Ein paar Tage nach der Hochzeit bekamen sie eine Postkarte aus Hawaii, von Sam und Ruby. Sie waren heil angekommen und schrieben wie Toll es dort war, wie großartig Das Ferienhaus war, und wie Toll es war Ruby ‚Ehefrau' nennen zu dürfen.

Als er die Postkarte las, dachte er sich, wie wäre es wohl, wenn er Cas nicht nur sein Freund nennen könnte, sondern Ehemann. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er beschloss, auch wenn es erst 2 Monate waren, das er Castiel immer an seiner Seite sehen wollte, immer seine Hand halten Wollte, immer seine Weiche Haut an seiner Spüren wollte und seine Stimme hörten wollte. Castiel als seins behaupten.

Castiel las die Postkarte als er gerade sein Kopf in Deans Schoß legte und Weiche Finger durch sein Haar fuhren. Die Postkarte fiel auf seinen Bauch als er seine Arme nach Dean Ausstreckte und dieser sich zu ihm hinab lehnte und ihn zärtlich küsste. „ Ich liebe dich." hauchte Castiel gegen Dean's weichen Lippen und schaute zu ihm hoch. Als diese grünen Augen die so schön Strahlten zu ihm herunter schauten, beschloss Castiel, das er diesen Typen heiraten wollte. „ Ich dich noch mehr." antwortet Dean leise und Küsste seine Nase, bevor sie von Meg gestört wurde die sich auf Castiel's Bauch legte und anfing zu Schnurren. „Hey Meg." sagte Dean leise und fing an das graue Fell von Meg zu streicheln. Und Castiel war sich sicher, sicher das er diesen man heiraten wollte und nur ihn.

Nächster Tag.

Dean brummte leise auf als er in seine Jeans Schlüpfte, die auf dem Schlafzimmer Boden gelandet war. Gestern Nacht war Fantastich gewesen, weshalb Dean immer noch extrem Müde war. Castiel lag immer noch in der Mitte des Bettes und hatte alle viere von sich gestreckt. Nur die Decke schützte seinen nackten Körper vor Dean's blicken. Schnell schlüpfte Dean in Ein Pulli der rumlag und sein Geld, bevor er eine Naricht schrieb

‚‚Hole Frühstück  
bin Bald wieder da,

Lieb dich, Dean''

Und aus dem Haus verschwand. Er Hatte vor Frühstück zu holen, und noch etwas anderes.

Castiel wachte mit einem leisen gemurmeltes „ Dean." Auf. Seine Hände suchten die Matratze ab, spürte nur noch die Abklingende wärme neben sich und seufzte leise auf. Sein Blick viel auf die Uhr. Es war erst 8 Uhr morgens, wo wollte Dean denn hin. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte erst dann, dass er immer noch Nackt war. Schnell zog er sich eine Jogginghose an. Er musste ja erst in ein paar Stunden arbeiten gehen. Langsam lief er aus dem Schlafzimmer während er sich sein Rücken rieb. Als er die Naricht Entdeckte lächelte er leicht und stopfte sich die Naricht in die Hosentasche bevor er die Katzen fütterte. Danach setzte er Wasser für den Tee auf, den sie fast zu jedem Frühstück tranken. Er war gerade dabei Inias zu streicheln, als Dean durch die Tür trat. In Seinen Armen war eine Große Tüte voller Brötchen, Brioches die herrlich rochen. Castiel Schob Inias beiseite und stand auf, streckte seien Arme nach Dean aus, der grinsend zu ihm lief, die Tüte auf dem Kaffetisch im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ und die Arme um Castiel legte. „Ich hab dich vermisst." murmelte Castiel gegen Deans Nacken, bevor er diesen Küsste und sein Freund dichter an sich zog. „Ich dich auch." erwiderte Dean und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Lass uns Frühstücken." schlug Castiel vor als sie sich viel zu schnell voneinander gelöst haben." Hast du Tee gemacht?" fragte Dean ihn und küsste ihn nochmals kurz. „ Was glaubst du denn?" Fragte Castiel lachend und schnappte die Tüte und lief vor in die Küche.

Sein Freund lief ohne Shirt vor ihm her und er sah wie sich jeder kleinste Muskel unter dieser blassen Haut bewegte. Er wollte seine Rücken berühren, die Haut streicheln und Castiel verwöhnen. Ohne nach zu denken, zog er seinen Pulli aus und warf ihn auf dem Boden. „Ich glaube gerade an nichts, nur denken tu ich an deine warme Haut.", bemerkte Dean als er ihm nachlief und Castiel von hinten umarmte. Haut an Haut. Das genügte Castiel, das er sich umdrehte und Dean leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Gut so." sagte Cas gegen seine Lippen und strich mit der Hand über Deans Rücken, runter zu seiner Hose und schlüpfte mit einer Hand in die Hose und umfasste Dean's Arsch.

Sie brauchten über eine halbe Stunde bis sie fähig waren, Frühstück zu essen. Aber kein von den Beiden störte es.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 26.

2 Tage Später.

Regen tropfte gegen die Scheiben des Schlafzimmers als Castiel sich auf setzte. Lächelnd streichelte er weiter Seine Katzen die Versammelt auf dem Bett lagen. Nachdenklich blickte er zu der Kommode die an der Wand stand und Rieb sich über die Schläfe, dort war er. Der Ring. Er hat ihn heute nach der Arbeit für Dean gekauft. Ein silberner Ring mit einem kleinen grünen Streifen. Seufzten lehnte er sein Kopf gegen die Lehne des Bettes und schloss seine Augen. Er hoffte dass Dean der Ring gefällt. Dass er ihn gerne tragen würde. Dass er ihn gerne zeigen würde. Castiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war verrückt, stellte er fest. Warum würde Dean nach 2 Monaten Beziehung einen Heiratsantrag annehmen? Vorsichtig strich er Balth durch das Fell bevor er aufstand und das Schwarze Kästchen aus der Kommode fischte und es öffnete. Warum sollte er? er ließ es wieder zuschnappen und stopfte es zurück unter den Haufen von Blättern die Dort drinnen waren und ging in die Küche um Dean's Lieblingsessen zu machen.

Dean war gerade kurz weggefahren um Einzukaufen, eigentlich war er weggefahren um besser überlegen zu können. In Castiel's Gegenwart konnte er kaum klar denken. Er musste Planen. Wo er ihm den Antrag machen sollte, was er sagen Sollte, was er tragen sollte. Dean schob Den Einkaufswagen vor sich hin und warf das Gemüse und die Früchte in den Wagen. ‚Wie wäre es mit der Lichtung im Wald?' fragte sich Dean selbst während er die Milch in den Wagen hob. ‚Oder doch lieber in einem Restaurant?' Seine Finger glitten über die kleine Beule in seiner Hosentasche. Er trug den Ring fast immer bei sich, schaute auf gute Gelegenheiten wo er einfach auf die Knie Fallen konnte und ihn fragen würde ob er ihn heirate würde. Doch bisher war keine Situation so romantisch oder Perfekt dass er das Machen konnte. Er wollte es besonders machen, schließlich wollte er diesen Mann haben, und nicht nur für Jahre, sondern für immer. Als er eine Flasche Sekt in den Wagen stellte bemerkte er erst das er Geistesabwesend durch den Supermarkt gelaufen ist. Er blickte in seinen Einkaufswagen und fand neben den Üblichen Sachen, Schlagsahne und Eis, Sekt und Kerzen. Er rieb sich die Stirn und musste dann leise lachen, anscheinend wusste sein Unterbewusstsein besser was er tun sollte als er selbst. Er kaufte den Rest der Sachen die Sie Brauchten ein und fuhr Nach Hause. ‚Nach Hause', dacht Dean auch als Er Die Tüten ins Haus Schleppte und Castiel in der Küche Stand und gerade seinen Burger richtet. Dean lies die Sachen auf im Flur runter und ging zu seinem Freund und schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn und Küsste seinen Hals. „ Hey." „ Hallo Dean." kam es zurück und Castiel drehte sein Kopf um Dean zärtlich zu küssen. „ Hast du Alles?" fragte Cas leise und drehte sich ganz in Deans Armen und legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken. „ Mehr als das, aber das siehst du nachher." Sagte Dean mit einem leichten Grinsen als er an die Schlagsahne dachte. Er sah wie Castiel seine Stirn runzelt und seinen Kopf leicht schieflegte. „Was ? ... Egal, hier, Essen." sagte Castiel und überreichte ihm einen Teller mit einem Riesen Burger darauf.

„ Du weißt wie sehr ich dich Liebe?" Fragte Dean Castiel Rhetorisch bevor Castiel einen warmen und sanften Kuss bekam. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und lächelte dann leicht. Immer noch fragte er sich was er gemeint hat mit ‚ Mehr als das, aber siehst du ja nachher'.

Aber sobald Dean mit seinem Burger Fertig war und Castiel mit seinem Salat räumten sie die Sache auf. Castiel war gerade dabei Beschäftigt das Gemüse zu Waschen als Dean wieder von hinten kam und ihm Umarmte. Etwas Kaltes presste gegen Castiel's Bauch und er blickte an sich hinab und entdeckte die Verpackung für Schlagsahne. „ Oh Gott." Murmelte Castiel leise und drehte sein Kopf mit einem offenen Mund zu Dean. „Wirklich ?"fragte Castiel ihn und leckte sich über die Lippen. Daran hatte er oft gedacht. Wie Dean wohl schmecken würde, wen etwas Süßes an seiner Haut klebte. Wie Dean's Lippen wohl schmecken würden, wen Sperma und Sahne sich vermischten. Ein Schauer durchfuhr Castiel Körper bevor er sich aus Deans Armen schlängelte und die Sahne nahm. Grinsend lief er mit der Flasche wedelnd in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „ Kommst du?" fraget Castiel dann und lächelte wissend, bevor er die Flasche aufpoppen lies und im Schlafzimmer Verschwand.

Dean hatte auf keinem Fall diese Reaktion erwartet doch diese machte ihn richtig an. Sekunden Später lagen die Hälfte seiner Klamotten auf dem Boden und er war hinter Castiel her, der gerade auf dem Weg war zu dem Bett und schubste ihn auf das Bett. Ein lachend entwich Castiel's Lippe und er glitt in die Mitte des Bettes, legte die Sprühdose auf die Seite und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Als das Shirt den Boden berührte nahm Castiel wieder die Sahne in die Hand und sprühte sich ein Kreis auf den Bauch. Sofort war Dean da, lehnte sich über Castiel und Küsste ihn. Grinsend ließ er seine Küsse von Castiel's Lippen hinab wandern, bis sie an dem Süßen Kreis auf seinem Bauch war. Sanft leckte er über die Weiche Haut und schmeckte die Sahne auf seiner Zunge, aber auch den Salzigen Geschmack von Castiel. Es war köstlich. Er leckte den ganzen Kreis auf bevor er hochguckte und in zwei Geweitete blaue Augen schauten die verschleiert vor Lust waren. „ Spiel mit mir." Hörte er Castiel sagen, bevor Dean's Lippen auf Castiel's trafen. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen geöffneten Lippen hindurch in Castiel's Mund und teilte den Geschmack. Ein leise stöhnen kam von Castiel der den Geschmack probiert hatte. „ Du musst mir aber die Sahne geben." erwiderte Dean an seinen Lippen und grinste breit. Sofort spürte er wie Castiel ihm die Kalte Dose gegens eine nackte Brust drückte.

Sie beide Wussten das es eine Lage Nach werde würde, und eine ziemlich süße dazu. Und bis sie Beide schwer atmend nebeneinander lagen, dachte keiner von Den beiden an die geplante Verlobung. Sie dachten an Garnichts außer an den anderen.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 27.

2 Monate später.

2 Monate später saßen sie in einem kleinen Café und tranken ihre Chai-Latte. Beide hatten sich nicht getraut den anderen den Antrag zu machen. Keiner von Beiden konnte wirklich den Mut aufbringen denn anderen zu fragen. So saßen sie dort, auf den kleinen bequemen Stühlen an einem Mosaik-Stein-Tisch und tranken diese Chai-Latte.

Castiel wollte unbedingt etwas Neues probieren und kam einfach so auf diesen komisch aussehenden Tee. Dean kratzte sich am Hinterkopf während er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellte. Dean wollte gerade etwas sagen als Castiel ihn etwas fragte. „Würdest du mit mir heute Abend essen gehen? Es gibt ein neues Restaurant in der Nähe. Indische Küche glaub ich." Castiel lächelte ihn an und Dean musste lachen, den Etwas Schaum hing an seiner Oberlippe. Langsam beugte sich Dean über den Tisch und Küsste seine Oberlippe und küsste den Schaum weg. „ Klar, gerne. Ich zahle aber." „ Dean, ich hab dich eingeladen." „Keine wiederrede, Schatzt. Ich zahle." Sagte Dean zurück und lächelte ihn offen an. Vielleicht heute Abend war der perfekte Tag für einen Antrag.

Castiel war etwas nervös als er Dean fragte. Heute hatte er sein ganzen Mut zusammengerauft und in dem Restaurant vorbestellt, damit er ihm nicht den Antrag vor Mehr als 2 Augenpaare vortragen wollte. Ein Stein fiel von seinem Herzen als Dean ja sagte und ein breites Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. Ein Schritt näher, dachte Castiel und lächelte die ganze Zeit vor sich her.

Als die Zwei Männer Hand in Hand das Café verließen, strahlten beide so, als ob sie gerade den besten Sex ihres Lebens gehabt haben. Aber in Wirklichkeit trauten sie sich nur endlich den anderen zu fragen.

Als Dean sich angezogen auf das Bett fallen ließ, fuhr er mit seiner Hand in seine Hosentasche. Der Ring lag Lose in der Hosentasche. Warm und fest war der Kleine Ring in Dean's Hand als er ihn umfasste. Heute, dachte er, ich habe eindeutig zu lange gewartet. Als Castiel nach wenigen Momenten aus dem Bad kam, fiel Deans Mund auf. Sein Freund war in Einer Schwarzen Engen Hose und in einem weißen Hemd mit einer Schwarzen Krawatte um seinen Hals. Er sah total geil aus. Dean räusperte sich bevor er leise sagte. „ Du siehst gut aus." Castiel Strahlte einfach nur und lief zu ihm. Unter der engen Hose konnte man jede Kontur sehen, jeden Muskel der sich bewegte. „Du auch." gab Castiel ihm zurück und fuhr mit der Hand über Das dunkel-grüne Hemd das Dean trug, beugte sich vor und küsste Dean sanft. „ Wir müssen los." Kam es leise von Dean der in diese blauen Augen schaute die ihn wirklich jeden Tag faszinierten. Er wollte sich nicht von Castiel löste, doch heute Abend wollte er ihn noch enger an ihn binden. Ein seufzten kam von Castiel der sich wieder aufstellte und zu Dean runter schaute bevor er eine Hand ausstreckte. „ Kommst du, Dean?" Dean ergriff diese weiche Hand und zog sich an dieser Hoch. Als er stand, ließ er den Ring in seiner Hosentasche los und Zog Castiel mit dieser Hand an sich und küsste ihn nochmals, kurz bevor er seine Hand nahm um zum Auto zu gehen.

Frühling sprühte aus jeder Ecke des Waldes als sie rausliefen, Duft von Frischgeblühten Blumen füllten die Luft. Es war einfach alles so perfekt, dachte Castiel und schaute zu Dean, der gerade dabei beschäftigt war, sein ‚Baby' aufzuschließen. Castiel ließ sich in das bekannte Leder sinken und lächelte einfach nur. Er war extrem Nervös. Was würde passieren wen Dean ihn einfach anschaute und anfangen würde zu lachen. Was würde passieren wenn er einfach weglaufen würde. Was wäre wenn. Castiel wurde zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, als Dean ihn fragte wo lang er fahren müsste.

Nach 10 Minuten Fahrt waren sie endlich da. Das Restaurant war fast am anderen Ende Der Stadt, lag Still und dunkel zwischen Bäume. Castiel stieg mit einem tiefen einatmen aus, versuchte sich zu Sammeln während seine Hände anfingen zu Schwitzten. „Komm schon." Murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Was ist?" fragte Dean von der anderen Seite des Wagens. „ Nichts, komm." sagte Castiel lächelnd und wischte kurz seine Hand an der Hose ab und reichte sie Dean der gerade um das Auto lief und seine Hand entgegen nahm. „ Es ist so still, bist du dir sicher es hat heute Offen?" fragte Dean ihn leise. Besorgnis klang in seiner Stimme mit während er Castiel dichter an seine Seite zog. „Ja, Dean. Ich hab doch alles.." Castiel brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ‚Du sollst doch nichts verraten, schrie ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirnes während er Dean zu der Eingangstür zog und die Tür aufstieß. Licht flackerte an und man konnte einen einzigen Tisch inmitten des Raumes ausmachen.

Auch wen Dean sich langsam daran gewöhnt hatte, das Castiel ihn verwöhnte, war er erstaunt was er diese Mal gemacht hatte. Sie standen in einem leeren Restaurant, außer einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen. Eine Speisekarte lag auf ihren Plätzten. Bevor er sich weiter umschauen konnte wurde er von Castiel zu dem Tisch geführt der ihm dann noch den Stuhl rauszog und sich dann selbst setzte. Ein nervöses lächeln lag auf Castiel's Lippen während er Dean anschaute. „ Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Dean leicht besorgt und streckte die Hand über den Tisch und berührte Castiel's Wange. „ Ja, ja, ich will dir bloß was sagen, aber das kann warten bis nach dem Essen." meinte Castiel und wie auf ein Stichwort kam ein Kellner und begrüßten die Beiden.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 28.

Dean schaute Castiel zu, wie er das Dessert sorgsam auf einem Löffel häufte und zu Dean schaute. „ willst du mal probieren? Schmeckt bestimmt nicht so gut wie deins, aber .." Dean nickte nur und öffnete den Mund um das Dessert entgegenzunehmen. Als das kalte Metall seine Lippen berührten schloss Dean seine Lippen um Den Löffel und lies das Süßliche Etwas auf seiner Zunge zergehen, bevor er den Löffel wieder Frei gab. Als Dean wieder zu Castiel schaute, saß dieser nur da, seine Augen geweitet während er auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute.

„ Und?" kam es leise von Castiel als er zusehen musste wie Dean diesen Löffel abschleckte. Wie Deans Zunge über das Metall fuhr um das letzte bisschen von dem Dessert zu haben. Sofort kam ihm ein Bild in die Gedanken, wie Dean vor ihm Kniete, seine Zunge um Castiel's Glied tanzen lies. Castiel biss sich stärker auf die Unterlippe und erinnerte sich daran das er noch etwas vor hatte. „ Es schmeckt köstlich." erwiderte Dean mit sanfter Stimme und leckte sich dann über die Oberlippe. Castiel ließ den Löffel wieder sinken und lächelte leicht während er sich wieder eine Portion in den Mund schob.

Dean lies Castiel von seinem Dessert probieren während er nachdachte. Wie könnte er das am besten machen, einfach so vor ihn auf die Knie Sinken und ihn fragen, oder sollte er sitzen blieben und ihm in die Augen schauen während er seine Hand ergreift und den Ring auf seinen Ringfinger gleite lies. Wie sollte er es machen?

Währenddessen dachte Castiel über genau das Gleiche nach, und als er sein Teller von sich schob und Dean in die Augen Schaute, fiel er eine Entscheidung. „ Dean. Ich hab doch am Anfang diese abends Gesagt, das ich dir was Wichtiges sagen muss." Castiel schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, verlor sich fast in diesen grünen Augen bevor er tief einatmend und sein Blick kurz auf den Tisch richtete. „ du wirst wahrscheinlich denken dass ich verrückt bin, oder ich weiß nicht. Denken das ich jemand total komischer Mensch bin. Aber die letzten 4 Monate mit dir, waren die Besten in meinem ganzen Leben. Ich würde keine Minute hergeben, nicht mal eine Sekunde die ich mit dir verbracht habe…." Wieder nahm Castiel ein Tiefen Atemzug und schaute Dean wieder an. Er schob sich mit dem Stuhl vom Tisch weg und stand auf, lief kurz um den Tisch und ließ sich vor Dean in einen Kniefall fallen. „ Ich liebe dich mehr als alles was ich jemals geliebt habe, und ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen, ich will nicht mal eine Sekunde von dir getrennt sein. „ Dean Winchester." Castiel griff in seine Jackentasche und nahm die Flache Box heraus und Öffnete sie, präsentierte Dean den Ring. „ Würdest du mich heiraten und mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf dieser Welt machen?" Castiel kam es vor wie Stunden während Dean auf den Ring und dann zu Castiel schaute, seine Augen waren geweitet, als ob er Angst hätte, doch seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln.

Dean blickte zu Castiel und strahlte. Sofort suchte er nach dem Ring in seiner Hosentasche und zeigte ihm Cas. „ Ich wollte dich heute auch fragen. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für immer mit mir zusammen seien möchtest. Ich liebe dich. Und Ja, ich will dich heiraten." Kam es aus Dean heraus wie eine Fontäne. Er sah wie sich die Maske der Angst von Castiel's Gesicht lösten und sich auch ein breites Lächeln über seine Züge legte.

Als Dean Ja gesagt hatte riss er fast den Ring aus der Verpackung und schob den Silbernen Streifen über Deans Ringfinger. „ Willst du mich heiraten ?" Fraget Dean dann noch und Castiel brach fast in Tränen aus,. Nicht nur wegen all der Freude die er gerade verspürte, sondern weil es einfach so perfekt war. „ Ja, Dean, ich will dich heiraten." Sagte Castiel mit zitternder Stimme und Streckte seine Hand aus, das Dean ihm den Ring auf den Finger schieben konnte. Stolz blickte er auf den Ring hinab und bemerkte erst jetzt das auf Dem Silber ‚C&D' eingraviert war. Er konnte einfach nicht anderst und Zog Deans Gesicht zu sich und lies ihre Lippen zusammen krachen. Zähne und Zungen kämpften gegeneinander. Castiel Hände hielten Dean's Gesicht und als er nässe an seinen Fingern Spürte löste er sich und sah das Dean weinte. Tränen Rollten über seine Wange und ein Atemberaubendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„ Ich liebe dich so sehr." Murmelte Castiel gegen Deans Lippen, bevor seine Zunge über die Weiche Unterlippe von Dean Glitt. „ Ich liebe dich so sehr, das Worte es nicht beschreiben könnten.." Erwiderte Dean und küsste seinen Verlobten. Endlich. Nicht nur Freund, Partner und wahrscheinlich Seelenverwandter sondern auch Verlobte.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 29.

Als sie nach Hause kamen, sanken sie sich in die Arme. Liebevoll und Zärtlich strichen sie über ihre Körper, zogen sie immer näher an sich, während Dean sich aufs Bett setzte und Castiel sich auf ihn, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn wieder in einen Sanften und Tiefen Kuss zog. Es lag ihnen nicht daran, Sex zu haben. Sie wollten nur einander Spüren. Nahe sein. Egal auf welche Art.

Castiel fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über Deans Rücken während er seine Hüfte leicht nach vorne Bewegte und sich dadurch ein leises Stöhnen von Dean erntete. Er mochte es wie sich Deans Stöhnen anhörte. So Endlos, so willig mehr zu geben. Langsam streichelte er Deans Seite, fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Muskeln die unter seinen Fingern sich bewegten. Jedes Stückchen Haut, jedes kleinste Haar war einfach nur Perfekte. Vielleicht nicht perfekt für andere, aber Für Castiel war Dean Perfekte. Gerade jetzt, wie Dean sich gegen Castiel Brust drückte und seine Arme um Cas geschlungen Hatte, gerade jetzt wo er Küsse über Castiel Haut verteilten. Gerade jetzt wo Seine Finger über den Rücken von ihm fuhren. Gerade jetzt als er zu Castiel hochschaute und Lächelte, bevor er Die Hand von Cas nahm und auf den Ring schaute. Ein leises ‚Ich liebe dich' rutschte ihm heraus, als er den Ring Küsste. Castiel hob sein Gesicht an und platzierte ein Kuss auf seinen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Murmelte er zwischen den Küssen die folgten.

Sie waren Stunden lang so, küssten sich, berührten sich, schaute ihre Liebe durch Blicke. Sie wussten nicht wirklich wie Spät es war, als Dean ihn sanft an sich zog und leidenschaftlich küsste.

„ Cas ?"„Mhmh?" kam es von Castiel der Gerade seine Zähne in Deans Unterlippe vergrub. Dean Setzte sich wieder auf, Castiel ließ sich wieder in seinen Schoß Sinken und schaute Dean an. „ Können wir jetzt Sex haben?" fragte Dean leicht beschämt. Er war auch nur ein Mensch, und nach, keine Ahnung wie viele Stunden, mit seinem Super Heißem Verlobten der sich nackt gegen ihn drückte und ihn mit küssen übersäte „Klar." Erwiderte Castiel lächelnd und presste seine Hüfte gegen Deans lang vergessende Erektion.

Ein leise lachen kam von Castiel der sein Kopf gegen Deans Schulter presste Als Dean wieder aufstöhnte. Diesmal klang es verloren, bittend. Castiel wollte ihm alles geben was er hatte. Weshalb er sich über Dean beugte und von Dem Nachtisch das Gleit-Gel holte. Als er sich das Gleit-Gel über die Finger strich, atmete Castiel tief ein. Verdammt war das Zeug kalt, dachte er, bevor er seine Finger zu seinem Loch glitten ließ. Castiel warf leicht sein Kopf nach hinten als er mit einem Finger in sich selbst eindrang. Dean's Augen weiteten sich vor Erregung und Dean zog ihn dichter an sich. Sie haben das schon oft gemacht, sich selbst für den anderen vorbereitet. Aber heute war es anders, denn Deans Hand glitt über Cas Arsch und ein Finger gesellte sich zu Castiel's, drang auch in ihn und lies Castiel leise auf keuchen. Seine Augenlieder flatterten zu während Dean anfing sein Finger im gleichen Rhythmus mit Seinem Finger zu bewegen. „Mehr." Brummte Castiel zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hindurch. Er versuchte sich davon abzuhalten bei jeder Kleinen Bewegungen von Dean Fingern in ihm aufzustöhnen. Deans Finger verschwand plötzlich und ließ Castiel total Erregt auf die Rückkehr warten. Dean Cremte seine Finger mit Gleit-Gel ein, bevor er Ganze 3 Stück plötzlich auf einen Schlag in Castiel Drang. Ein Schrei löste sich aus Cas Kehle. Castiel wusste nicht warum, wegen Schmerzen oder Wegen der Lust die ihn durch strömte, als Deans feuchten Finger gegen seinen Finger ihn ihm Glitt. Castiel fing an Dean zu küssen, biss und leckte über Deans Lippen, wollte ihn schmecken und Spüren. Nach kurzer Zeit bewegte Sich Castiel den Fingern Entgegen und stöhnte auf, als Deans Finger über seine Prostata glitten. „ Mehr." Stöhnte Castiel wieder und Biss in Deans Schulter.

Dean Konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Schweiß hatte sich auf Castiel's Stirn gebildet und rannte sein Gesicht hinab zu seinem Kinn. Dean beugte sich hervor und Fing den Tropf von Schweiß auf. Es schmeckte wie Castiel. Süß aber doch salzig. Seine Finger Glitten aus Castiel, bevor er wieder nach dem Gleit-Gel griff und seine Erektion einrieb. „ Komm schon." kam es leise zwischen Zwei kurzen Atemzügen von Dean. Castiel lächelte leicht als er sich auf Deans Glied sinken ließ bevor sein wunderschönes Gesicht durch ein kurzes Zucken von Schmerzen zerstört wurde. Dean konnte nicht mehr Klar denken, denn da war Castiel, saß auf seinem Schoß und die Beine an einem Rücken verschränkt während er Anfing seine Hüfte anzuheben und wieder auf Dean's Penis gleiten ließ. Es war so warm so eng, so perfekt. Deans Hände Klammerten sich in Castiel's Hüfte und half ihm ein Rhythmus zu finden. Das stöhnen und keuchen mischte sich mit dem Geräusch von Haut an Haut und mit dem beschleunigten Atmen von Beiden. Ihre Hände erkundigten Haut und Haare des Anderen während sie sich aneinander drückten und ihre Körper zusammen arbeiteten. Dean vergrub sein Gesicht in Castiel's Nacken, küsste die sensible Haut dort und grinste als Castiel leise auf keuchte. Fingernägel glitten über Dean Haut während ihre Bewegungen immer schneller wurden, unkontrollierter. Und als Dean kam schrie er Castiel Namen aus. Cas folgte ihm nur wenige Sekunden später und erstickte sein Schrei indem er Dean küsste.

Atmen los Liesen sie sich beide aufs Bett fallen, immer noch verschlungen ineinander während Castiel anfing Deans Schweiß überzogene Haut zu streicheln. „ Ich freu mich schon auf unsere Flitterwochen.", sagte Dean leise und schaute zu Castiel. Dieser hatte ein breites Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und nickte nur bevor er Dean küsste. „ Ich muss morgen Anna und Gabriel anrufen." Murmelte Castiel leise und schläfrig als Er sein Kopf auf Deans Brust fallen ließ. „Aber jetzt schlaf mein Verlobter." erwiderte Dean der auch langsam müde wurde. „ Mhh.. ich mag es wie du das sagst." Man konnte Castiel Kaum noch verstehen doch Dean musste leise lachen und küsste Castiel's Stirn. „ Ich mag es was es bedeutet." Murmelte er bevor er seine Augen schloss und kurz darauf einschlief.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 30 :D

Als Dean am Morgen aufwachte war das erste was er dacht, das gestern ein Traum gewesen war. Wie konnte das denn auch sein? Das Castiel ihn heiraten wollte? Dieser perfekte Mensch. Dean schlang seine Arme dichter um den Körper der neben ihn lag und vergrub sein Gesicht in Castiel's nacktem Rücken. Und dann spürte er das warme Metall um seinen Ringfinger und grinste glücklich in die weiche Haut vor ihm. Es war tatsächlich passiert. Dean und Castiel waren verlobt. Endlich. Nach warten über Monate hinweg. Ein leise aufseufzten hörte Dean als sich Castiel in seinen Armen bewegte und sich umdrehte, sodass sie Gesicht zu Gesicht lagen. Verschlafene blaue Augen schauten zu Dean hoch und das grinsen auf Deans Lippen wurde noch breiter. „ Hallo." murmelte Castiel leise und Küsste ihn zärtlich, bevor er wieder zurück ins Kissen sank. „Morgen Schatzt." Erwiderte Dean leise, der seine Hand hob um Castiel's Wange zu umfassen. Sein Daumen strich über unrasierte Haut die rau und sanft zugleich war. „ Gestern war kein Traum, oder?"fragte Dean ihn leise und zog sein Gesicht wieder zu sich und Küsste seine warmen Lippen. „Was meinst du? Den Sex oder die Verlobung?" Castiel schaute zu ihm und lächelte leicht bevor er sich reckte. Katzenartig drückte er sein Rücken durch und Dean bekam einen guten Einblick auf seine Muskeln die Unter sich unter der Haut bewegten. Auch seine Hüfte hob er an und Die Decke die bis daher noch ihre Hüften verdeckt hat, glitt hinab und ließen die Beiden nackt da liegen. Castiel grinste einfach nur und glitt auf Deans Körper und setzte sich auf seine Hüfte. Langsam hob Castiel seine Hand und Dean entdeckte dort den Ring und schaute dabei zu wie Castiel mit den anderen Fingern das Stück Silber betastet. „ Ich glaube, es war kein Traum." Sagte Castiel lachend bevor er sich zu Seinem Verlobten runter lehnte und ihn liebevoll küsste. „Meins." grollte Dean grinsend und zog ihn zu sich hinunter und presste ihre nackten Körper zusammen. „Für immer." fügte Cas noch hinzu bevor er sich völlig den Küssen hingab.

Zum Glück war es Samstag denn die frisch Verlobten verließen das Bett über 3 Stunden nicht mehr. Nach dem sie lachend wieder in die Kissen fallen ließen seufzte Castiel auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand über Dean's Bauch Muskeln. „ Wann sollen wir es unseren Familien erzählen?" fragte Castiel ihn leise und fuhr mit seine Fingern hoch zu Deans Gesicht und küsste seine Stirn. Dean lag da und schaute zu ihm bevor er die Augen Schloss und leise Murmelte. „Wen's passt." Beide waren ziemlich Müde von der Anstrengung der letzten Stunden, weshalb sie kaum etwas anderes machten als sich aneinander zu Kuscheln und die Nähe des anderen zu genießen. Aber nach kurzer Zeit bekam Dean Hunger, schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu Essen seit gestern Abend im Restaurant, also standen sie auf und gingen in die Küche.

Als Dean Anfing Spiegeleier zu machen, schlang Castiel seine Arme von hinten um ihn und lehnte sein Kopf gegen die Starke Schulter von Dean. Er war einfach nur Glücklich, denn alles in seinem Leben ist in diesem Moment perfekt. Er hatte Dean, der ihn heiraten wollte. Er Hatte ein Job, der sich wunderbar seinem Leben anpasste mit Dean und er hatte ein Zuhause das man wirklich ein Zuhause nennen könnte. Sanft küsste Castiel Deans Rücken während sich seine Hände um Deans Hüfte legte und ihn leicht zu sich zogen. „ Mhhmmhh." Hörte er Dean brummen und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen während er weiter von Schulter zu Schulter küsste.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und ausgiebig Sex auf dem Tresen in der Küche hatten entschieden sie sich eine kleine Feier zu feiern. Nur für Ihre Familie und Freunde. Es war gegen 4 als sie alle angerufen hatten und gebeten hatten, dass alle gegen 8 diesen Abend vorbei kommen sollten. Sie hatten etwas Wundervolles zu berichten. Als sie fertig waren legten sie sich mit ihren Katzen auf die Couch und schauten einen Film an, der Castiel vor wenigen Tagen gekauft hatte, weil er dachte, er könnte Dean gefallen. Und ja, Der Film gefiel Dean, auch wenn er kaum etwas mitbekam, den seine Hände waren in Castiel Boxershorts.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 31.

Castiel musste lachen als er Dean vor dem Spiegel im Bad stehen sah. Er sah so nervös aus, fast ängstlich. Castiel stellte sich hinter ihm hin und schaute über Dean's Schulter in den Spiegel bevor er sanft seinen Nacken küsste. „Wir können einfach sagen, das wir uns ein Hund zulegen, oder so." murmelte Castiel gegen sein Ohr und lächelte leicht bevor er nochmals kurz sein Nacken küsste und sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer verdrückte. Dean senkte sein Kopf und atmet tief ein. Er würde das es seiner Familie erzählen müssen. Castiel war schließlich seine Liebe des Lebens und er wollte ihn heiraten. Fertig. Er muss es seiner Familie erzählen.

Castiel blickte auf seinen Verlobungsring herab. Der Ring glänzte in dem schwachen Lichtschein das noch durchs Fenster fiel. Er hatte tierische Angst davor es Gabriel und Anna wissen zu lassen. Denn bestimmt bekommt Rachel oder Michael die neue Naricht mit. Die anderen zwei Geschwister die sich von ihm abgewandt hatten seitdem Castiel offiziell Schwul war. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal seit 10 Jahren gemeldet. Castiel sank gegen den Kühlschrank und fuhr mit den Fingern über das schöne silberne Band um seinen Finger. Doch als er aufschaute und Dean entdeckte wie er gerade durch die Tür lief und sich umsah, da wusste er das es Den Beiden scheiß Egal seien Konnte was Castiel mit seinem Leben angefangen hat. Er wollte sich gerade von dem Boden aufrappeln als Dean zu ihm gelaufen kam und sich neben ihm nieder lies. „ Wusstest du dass ich zwei weitere Geschwister habe?"fragte Castiel als er sich zu Dean Wand und sein Kopf auf seiner Schulter sinken lies. „Nein." erwiderte Dean leise und fuhr mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare seines Verlobten. „Beide meinten dass es eine Sünde währe, Schwul zu sein. Weshalb sie sich nie wieder gemeldet haben." murmelte er leise und schaute kurz zu Dean hoch und fixierte sein Blick auf einen Punkt. „ Wen die wüssten wie Glücklich ich jetzt bin." Fügte er leise hinzu und fuhr mit seiner Hand über Dean's Oberschenkel. „Mit dir. Und es fühlt sich nicht nach einer Sünde an."

Dean war erstaunt das Castiel ihm nicht schon früher von seinen Geschwistern erzählt hatte. Sie hatten in den letzten 4 Monaten viel miteinander geredet. Aber niemals über Castiel's Geschwister. außer Anna und Gabriel. Sanft küsste Dean ihn als er fertig war und sagte leise gegen die Lippen des anderen. „ Führ mich fühlt sich das hier wie der Himmel an." „Ich liebe dich." hauchte Castiel in den Kuss „Ich dich auch." erwiderte Dean bevor er ihn wieder Kü Sekunden später Klingelte es an der Tür und beide schraken auf. Castiel warf ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr und stand auf. „ Sagen wir es ihnen?" „ Au ja." saget Dean lachend und half sich an der Hand hoch die Castiel ihm ausstreckte. Sie küssten sich nochmals Kurz und liefen zusammen zu der Tür.

Die ersten Gäste waren Sam und Ruby die eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht hatten. Dean fragte sie warum sie was mit gebracht haben, und Sam antwortet einfach, „Es hat sich so angehört als ob es etwas zum Feiern gab" und stellte dann die Flasche auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Innerhalb von 10 Minuten folgten die anderen. Jo, Bobby und Ellen und mischte die Gruppe auf. Sie redeten über Unwichtige Sachen die gerade in der Welt passierten bis auch noch Gabriel und Anna zu der Gruppe stießen.

Dean und Castiel tauschten immer wieder blicke aus, bissen sich nervös auf den Unterlippen herum. Zum Glück hatte noch niemand die Ringe an ihren Fingern entdeckt weshalb es alles noch ein wenig schwieriger machte. Als alle endlich saßen und sich an den Kleinlichkeiten die zum Essen herumstanden bedienten stand Castiel auf und schaute zu Dean herunter der auch aufstand.

Nervös schaute Dean zu Castiel der fast gelassen aussah. Wie er gerade dastand und sein Blick über die Menschen gleiten ließ. Wie sein Gesicht so ruhig aussah. Dean räusperte sich bevor er Castiel's Hand in seine nahm und in die Runde lächelte. „Danke das ihr alle gekommen seid." begann Castiel und drückte Deans Hand bevor er weiter Sprach. „ Und ja.. ich und Dean wollten euch was sagen." „Wir werden heiraten." platzte es aus Dean heraus sobald Castiel aufgehört hatte zu reden. Es wurde still im Haus, fast totenstill, bis Anna aufsprang und Castiel in eine Umarmung zog. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden." Murmelte sie in Castiel's Schulter bevor sie sich zu Dean drehte und den in eine herzliche Umarmung nahm. Alle fingen an zu Gratulieren, zu umarmen und zu jubeln. Doch durch die ganze Zeit hatte Castiel Deans Hand nicht losgelassen. Doch er musste loslassen als Dean in die Küche ging und mit mehreren Sekt-Gläsern wiederkam und jedem eines gab. Sie stießen auf die Verlobung an und danach redeten sie über die Verlobung, ließen aber den Sex aus der Gesichte raus.

Dean fragte Sam ob er sein Trauzeuge seien wollte und der Umarmte ihn nur und sagte als sie sich wieder losgelassen haben „Ja". Dafür reagierte Gabriel ganz anders. Dieser Fing an zu lachen und schlug gegen Castiel Schulter als Castiel ihn fragte. „ Klaro, Wie soll der Junggesellenabschied aussehen? Wie viele Strippe soll ich bestellen?" Castiel wurde rot und Dean lachte und schaute Gabriel ernst an. „Keinen." sagte er dann und erntete sich lachen von der Ganzen Gruppe.

Der Abend ging schnell vorbei und bei der Zeit als alle gegangen waren, waren die Beiden Gastgeber total kaputt. Aber ziemlich Glücklich. Alles ist gutgegangen.

„ Aber ehrlich, keine Stripper. Oder nicht so viele." Sagte Dean als sie zusammen im Bett lagen und sich küssten. „ Schon wieder ? Du weißt doch, ich will niemals irgendjemand anderen außer dir halb nackt oder ganz nackt sehen. Aber ich kann Gabriel nicht aufhalten." Verteidigte sich Castiel mit einem leisen lachen. „ Ich wollte nur sicher gehen." sagte Dean leise und küsste Castiel's Schulter. „ Weißt du dass du süß bist wenn du Eifersüchtig bist?" bemerkte Cas und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare. „ Ich bin immer Süß." erwiderte Dean lachend und rollte sich auf Castiel und drückte ihn in die Matratze. „ Stimmt auch wieder." Castiel griff in Deans Haare und zog ihn zu sich hinab bevor er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Es war ein Guter Tag für die Beiden. Ihre Familie akzeptierte dass sie Heiraten wollten obwohl sie erst 4 Monate zusammen waren und sie hatten schon angefangen ein Bisschen zu planen. Heute Nacht schliefen beide mit einem breiten und ausgepowerten Lächeln ein.


	31. Epiloge

Part 32.

2 Jahre Später.

„Hast du meine Schlüssel gesehen, Schatzt?" fragte Dean Als er im Wohnzimmer den Tisch durchkramte. „ Sie müssten im Schlafzimmer unter dem Bett liegen. Falts du sie gestern in der Hose hattest." Kam es von Castiel aus dem Kinderzimmer und Dean rannte ins Schlafzimmer und schaute unter das Bett wo er seine Schlüssel Fand. Grinsend holte er sie hervor und Stand auf. Als er sich umdrehte stand Castiel mit Noah auf dem Arm da und grinste breit. Ihr Sohn hatte sich an Castiel's Schulter angekuschelt und schlief anscheinend. Noah war erst 1 Monat alt als Dean und Castiel ihn adoptierte. Und nach 10 Monaten die er schon bei ihnen lebte, konnte Dean es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er zu seinem wundervollen Ehemann noch ein Sohn in sein Leben aufnehmen konnte. Er lief zu ihnen und Küsste Castiel auf die Lippen und Noah auf die Stirn bevor sie zusammen raus liefen. Dean stopfte die Tasche mit Noah's Sachen in den Kofferraum bevor er sich und Castiel mit Noah auf dem Arm in die Sitze gleiten ließ. „ Ich hoffe es geht Den Beiden Gut." bemerkte Castiel Und Dean nickte nur, während er losfuhr. „Ich hoffe Ruby geht es gut, Sam hat ganz verweint am Telefon geklungen." Meinte Dean dann und schaute zu Castiel rüber, der Noah nun in seinen Armen hielt und ihm durch die schwarzen Haare strich. „ Aber wen es nichts Gutes währe hätten sie uns nicht sofort angerufen und uns zu denen bestellt." erwiderte Castiel und fing leise an zu Summen. Das tat er fast immer wen deren Sohn einschlief. Das beruhigte Noah irgendwie sehr.

Castiel summte leise weiter und strich über den kleinen Kopf ihres Kindes und lächelte sanft als sich die Kleinen grünen Augen schlossen und Noah gegen seine Brust einschlief. Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Mann und er lächelte leicht. Er konnte sich nicht mal vor 3 Jahren vorstellen, dass er heute so etwas hat. Eine richtige, kleine Familie. Nun, mit Dean konnte er sich alles vorstellen.

Als sie über Kinder geredet hatten, und das waren nur wenige Wochen nach Den Flitterwochen in Frankreich, ging nicht länger als wenige Minuten und sie wussten das sie Kinder wollten. Dean's Bruder hatte ihnen Geholfen mit der Adoption und Castiel hatte führ die Ersten Monate frei genommen von seinem Job um sich um den kleinen Neuankömmling zu kümmern. Er wollte ja schließlich all die kleinen Schritte von Seinem Sohn mitbekommen. Erst vorgestern, als Castiel und Dean auf dem Sofa lag und ihrem Sohn zugesehen hatte wie er mit den Wachs-Stiften auf einem Blatt herum kritzelte als er alles hinschmiss und sich am Wohnzimmertisch festklemmte. Castiel wollte schon aufstehen als Dean seine Hand festhielt und zusammen schauten sie zu wie sich Noah an dem Tisch-Bein hochzog und anfing ein Schritt zu machen. Castiel drückte Deans Hand Als er aufstand und zu seinem Sohn lief und eine kleine Hand in seine nahm als Noah sie ausstreckte und half ihm noch ein paar Schritte zu laufen bevor er auf seinen Po fiel. Castiel strahlte als er zu Dean schaute und dieser schaute Cas nur mit großen Augen an und kam von der Couch zu seiner Familie auf dem Boden.

Als Dean anhielt wurde Castiel wieder in die Gegenwart gerissen und schaute sich kurz um, bevor er registrierte dass sie bei Ruby und Sam zuhause waren. „ Weißt du noch, als wir alle zu uns Gerufen haben?" Fragte Castiel als er ausstieg, behutsam, den Noah schlief immer noch. „ Als wir unsere Verlobung bekannt machen wollten, oder Als wir allen Noah vorstellten wollten?" Castiel wollte gerade Antworten als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sam stand da und strahlte. „ Ihr seit gekommen!" rief er und Castiel schaute ihn Böse an als Noah aufwachte und verwirrt um sich herum Blinzelte. „Ihr seit ja auch immer gekommen, was gibt es denn?" fragte Dean lächelnd und trug Die Tasche mit sich und Umarmte Sam fast bevor er ins Haus ging. „Stimmt auch." murmelte Sam als Castiel an ihm vorbei ging und ihn behutsam umarmte das er Noah nicht zerquetschte. „ Es gibt eine Gute und eine Schlechte Neuigkeit." sagte Ruby die gerade aus der Küche in den Flur trat und auch strahlte. Castiel hob eine Augenbraue während er zwischen Sam und Ruby hin und her schaute. „ Die schlechte bitte zuerst." Dean hatte die Tasche irgendwo hingestellt und legte die Arme um Castiel von Hinten und schaute zu den Gastgebern. „ Setzt euch!" meinte Ruby und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo schon Gläser bereitstanden. Castiel setzte sich aufs Sofa neben Dean der sich einfach in die Polster fallen gelassen hat. „ Jetzt sofort. Rede!" brummte Dean und schauet sein Bruder an. „Okayokay." Währenddessen hatte sich auch Ruby auf die Lehne des Einsitzers gesetzt und Sam sich in den Einsitzer. „ Die Schlechte als erstes?" fragte Ruby sie und grinste leicht. Castiel lehnte sich zurück und Nickte nur während Dean „Ja" murmelte. „ Noah wir wohl nicht mehr lange das Süßeste Kind unsere Familie sein!" Als Sam das sagte schaute Dean und Castiel sich verwirrt an und schaute dann zu Noah, der schon wieder eingeschlafen ist. Castiel hob sein Blick von Noah und Blickte die Beiden an „ Okay und die Gute?" „Wir sind schwanger." Kam es einstimmig von Ruby und Sam die sich an den Händen gefasst haben. „ Ehrlich ?" Fragte Dean als er schon aufgesprungen war und seine Schwägerin umarmte. „Jah,jah." Platzte es vor Freude aus Sam raus, der von Seinem Bruder eine enge Umarmung bekam. Castiel stand auf und reichte Dean ihren Sohn damit er auch das glückliche Paar umarmen konnte. „ Ich freu mich so sehr für euch." sagte Castiel lachend während er Ruby ganz eng an sich drückte. „Danke." murmelte Ruby leise gegen seine Schulter. Er umarmte Sam noch bevor er zurück trat und sie anschauten. Die beiden strahlten wie zwei kleine Sonnen während Sam eine Hand auf Rubys Bauch hatte und mit Dean redete.

In der Nacht wurde gefeiert und Ruby übte an Noah wie sie sich als Mutter machte, Dean und Castiel redete mit Sam über alles Mögliche während alle nur noch lachte und strahlten. Das war ein Abend dem nur die 2 kleinen Familien gehörte. Nur den fünf Winchesters.

Als Castiel und Dean mit Noah endlich gegen 3 Uhr morgens Nach Hause gekommen waren legten sie Noah in sein Bettchen und deckten ihn zu. Sie standen noch eine Weile dort, Deans Arme um Castiel Hüfte, und schauten nur auf diese Kleine Person hinab die alles noch mehr perfekter gemacht hat, als es bisher war.

„Dean?" fragte Castiel leise als sie zusammengekuschelt im Bett lagen. „ Mhh?",erwiderte Dean gegen seinen Nacken, bevor er Castiels Nacken küsste.

„ Glaubst du, wir würden noch ein zweites Kind schaffen?"

„Mit dir in der Mutter-Rolle, würden wir sogar ein Kindergarten schaffen."

Castiel lachte leise auf als er plötzlich schläfrig wurde. „ Morgen ? Können wir das Morgen besprechen?" fragte er leise und drehte sein Kopf leicht um ein Kuss von Deans Lippen zu Stelen.

„Klar. Ich liebe dich." Erwiderte Dean und küsste ihn nochmals bevor Dean sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren vergrub und den bekannten Duft einatmete. „ Ich dich noch mehr." hörte er Castiel leise murmeln. Ein leise lachen entwich Dean und er Schlang sein Arm fester um Castiel. „ Niemals." saget er leise als er wusste das Castiel eingeschlafen war. Dean wusste das er niemals Worte für die Gefühle finden würde, die er für Cas hatte. Aber er wusste das es Castiel wusste, und das reichte ihm.

The End.


End file.
